Kalos Vacation Training
by Insane Dominator
Summary: A spin-off of "A Contender's Bonds", where Nic, Erza, and Vanessa all have fun, adventure, and train hard with their Pokémon within the one year away from Earth Land. Short stories and other miscellaneous things that happen during this time doesn't affect the actual story.
1. Starting From Square One

All was quiet in the residence of Vaniville Town. The twilight skies twinkled with stars as many folks were already sound asleep in their beds. Many had a plethora of dreams which kept them at bay as three figures walked silently through the open streets; one having a cart of luggage surprisingly.

Under a lamppost, one could catch a glimpse of two sets of black-haired individuals, with one having a blonde bang over her right eye. The other was red. The three were steadfast on their course as they reached a certain residence.

Inside the household, all was quiet as could be. Things were as peaceful as could get in the house that held three individuals. The husband and wife were sprawled in their bed, as to where the son was seen in his own bed, upside-down with his feet on the pillows as drool went down the side of his cheek.

This was the residence of Joanna, Michael, and their son, Tan.

The door knocked louder than it did the first time, arousing Michael from his slumber. "Mmmm…what?" He groaned. He turned over, his back facing his wife.

Joanna's eyes half-opened, her annoyance sprouting. "What's that sound?"

"Beats me."

Once more, the door knocked.

Michael sat up in bed, looking ahead with surprise. "Who is it at this hour?"

Joanna sat up, looking ahead with some sense of wonder, though it was mainly a groggy sense. As the door knocked once more, the pair turned towards the other. They expected the other to answer in their stead, but knew fussing about it wouldn't make it go away. With a huff, Michael got out of bed from one side while Laura got out the other end. They passed their sleeping son's room, making sure to stay quiet so that he doesn't wake up and cause a fuss of his own. They made it down the stairs and made it towards the door.

"Alright, alright. We're here." Michael hissed as he grabbed the knob and unlocked it. "Look, we don't want trouble. We just want to-" The door opened, revealing the three figures that shook every ounce of sleep out of Michael and Joanna. Their eyes widened, their shock on the rise.

"No way." Joanna gasped as in the porch light, she saw Nic, Erza, and Vanessa standing in front of the outside door, all half-grinning as they stared at the foster-parents' display of disbelief.

"Hi, guys." Vanessa greeted.

"We're sorry for the intrusion." Erza apologized.

"Michael, Joanna, it's good to see you." Nic said.

The duo barely grasped what they were seeing right now. They knew their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, if they were, they probably would've been in bed still. It was a miracle that they didn't pass out from bewildered surprise. All the foster-parents did was allow a moment of regrouping before their shock subsided.

"Nic. Vanessa. And Erza too?" Joanna finally asked.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

Joanna opened the glass door to allow them inside. "Come in, hurry. We don't want suspicion at this hour." She guided them into the abode, with Michael closing both doors behind him.

The trio of fugitive mages took refuge into the living room, where they sat all their commodities down right beside the coffee table and took their seats on the expansive couch. The lamp lights went on and the foster-parents of the Pularis family eventually came sat themselves down on two individual chairs that were across from the coffee table. With everyone comfortable, they could all relax and get caught up.

"I'm honestly surprised, I don't expect visitors. Especially you." Michael said.

"Well if I were in your place, that'd make two of us." Nic replied.

"Sounds a bit of an understatement." Joanna noted. "It's still so good to see you, though."

Vanessa smiled wide for her foster-mother. "It's great to see you too."

"And you brought Erza with you. That's shocking."

"I am humbled by your hospitality, thank you once more for allowing us solace." Erza bowed.

"Oh don't be silly." Michael waved dismissively. "That's what family is for."

Joanna's grin turned to a frown. "Still, what made you wanna come at this hour? Everyone's asleep."

Nic retained a half-grin, staying mindful of the short-notice circumstances. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you. We didn't have a lot of options to consider. We know we should've waited until the sun came up."

"It's fine…but why are you here?"

Michael looked over to his lamp, turning the nozzle to make it a little brighter. With the added light, he could see that their faces looked a little groggy, if not worn out. This left him unsound.

"You don't look so good. Did something happen?" He asked.

Nic turned left and right to shoot gazes at Erza and Vanessa. They all shared the same expression: remorse. They could tell lying was not part of the plan, so as they turned back towards Michael and Laura, they told them of what happened back on Earth Land. They left nothing out of the war with Tartaros. They described the chaos and strife they had to put to rest. By the time they were finished, the husband and wife's faces were grimacing with disbelief.

"So, this…Tartaros, was it? They are what caused destruction?" Joanna repeated.

"And your guild disbanded not long after?" Michael added.

Nic slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Joanna rose from her seat and moved towards the three. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." The foster-mother leaned in and pulled the three into a soft hug. No one bit nor argued as they accepted the embrace. "I can't believe such a terrible thing happened."

"It's okay, really." Vanessa said. Her smile returned. "I'm sure everyone will be alright."

"She's right." Erza said. "It was a consequence we can bear with. We'll be able to get by, somehow at least."

"We appreciate your concern. It makes us happy to see that you both are sound with our cause." Nic thanked.

Joanna pulled away, grinning down at the trio with empathy. "There's no need to thank us. Please, make yourselves at home. We'll be more than glad to help you out in any way we can."

Everyone smiled at the sincerity she gave them.

Michael continued to grimace, but he seemed enlightened compared to earlier. "Have you three decided on what you will do now?"

"We have, actually." Nic said.

Michael's eyes widened. "Really?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. We decided that we shall reside here in Kalos, although our stay may prolong or be short-lived, depending on what we think as we move along."

"Sounds like another journey you're about to take."

Vanessa grinned at Michael's note. "You can say."

"We actually decided to start here in Vaniville Town. We're probably going to be heading out right after we recuperate. Maybe after a couple days." Nic informed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're free to stay for as long as you'd like." Michael said. "After what happened, sounds like you need a little pick-me-up."

Joanna clasped her hands together. "I got just the thing! Why don't I whip up a fruit salad? You're all looking a little pale."

Nic raised a brow, his smile widening. "That sounds nice. Erza? Vanessa? What about you?"

"I am grateful for the choice."

"Sure."

At the two girls' replies, Joanna whisked herself away to the kitchen. Reaching for the fridge, she looked inside, where she saw a blue bowl with blueberries, melon, cantaloupe, peach squares, and even broken up Oran Berries for some flavor. She reached for it and closed the fridge behind.

"So…" Michael asked, still on his chair. "Did anything else happen after Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" Nic wondered.

"I mean anything good? Bad? You know, that stuff." He was trying to make a conversation, even if he was 'iffy' if that meant anything. He knew Tartaros and what this so-called 'Face' were terrible, but he hoped there was some levity to the situation.

Nic and the others frowned, recapping on what happened after Christmas. Before Tartaros' attack. Their minds instantly drew towards the Impure Underworld incident. Nic and Vanessa's anguish at their peak, the psychotic people/organisms they had to slay, and the most disturbing revelation of all; their family. It was a very tough thing to say, let alone speak about. It was a time where Mark and Laura made amends and proved their worth as decent parents. They protected them, and they worked together as a family. It was when Nic and Vanessa could finally learn to forgive them for the cold pain they have inflicted on them all this time. They even met their Uncle Vince, even if it wasn't for long before he too was brought to piece. The only problem was how to say it to anybody, even Joanna and Michael. After careful consideration, they knew the answer: They can't. If you took care of children who had terrible blood and a forsaken history, how would you feel to have fostered children who forgave their former parents, who absent-mindedly hurt and stabbed their own son ad smacked their daughter. They would've thought it was mad of them, though Nic nor the others couldn't blame them. They weren't there. They knew that it was in their best interest to let this matter be for themselves and themselves alone. They can be at peace knowing that their own personal mayhem was at last over.

The trio looked lost in their own thoughts, and as Michael was about to speak, the guys looked back at him, hollow grins plastered on their faces.

"Nothing but seeing sights and going on jobs." Nic lied.

Michael sat back in his seat, shrugging. "I see." Thankfully to the trio, he bought the lie.

"We could be asking you that. What have you been up to?" Erza inquired, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Us?" Joanna answered as she walked into the living room with forks and the fruit salad bowl. "We've been the same. We've actually been thinking about repainting Tan's room soon. Here." She sat the bowl down in front, and presented forks for everyone.

They all indulged themselves in the savoring taste of the day-old fruit salad. As they savored every citrus taste, they could feel their worries fade. As the group conversed, talking among various ideas of what color to make Tan's room, they were unaware that up on the staircase, the door creaked open to Tan's room, the little boy popping his head from the crack.

"…so yeah, we're probably going to hire a company that has painter and Smeargle come in. We were told that they were reasonable price, but we're on a budget for this month." Joanna said.

Nic swallowed another Oran Berry, taking note of Joanna's inquiry. "You know if you need help painting, you can always ask me. I'll be more than obliged to help." He offered.

"Thanks for the concern, but I think we can handle it." Michael assured.

Vanessa swallowed another melon piece before turning towards the foster-parents. "Speaking of Tan, how is he?"

"Well, he's-" Michael stopped midsentence when the sound of footsteps was heard. His attention averted towards the stairway, where everyone looked with surprise as Tan was making way down the stairs, all dressed up in his little pajamas. They were a full body suit of blue with bubble, with sea Pokémon like Tentacool, Shellder, and Staryu printed everywhere. They looked cozy.

"Tan?" Joanna asked.

The little boy's eyes widened as he looked towards Nic and Vanessa, his eyes widening. "Nic! Vanessa!" He chirped loudly as he ran after them like he was using Tackle. He passed the various legs and got up on the couch between the two siblings, where he went to hug Nic first. Though surprised, the siblings bounced back with tranquil smiles.

"Hey, Tan." Nic greeted.

"Yay! You guys came over!" He chirped. He hopped over Nic and hugged Vanessa, who held him with a motherly smile.

"Look at you, you've gotten bigger since last we saw you." Vanessa said.

"Probably all that junk his mother keeps feeding him." Michael teased. The comment rewarded him with an elbow delivered from the company of Joanna. "Ow!"

"Anyways~." Joanna chimed. "Tan, what are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's fine. He's no trouble." Nic said. He glanced down at the boy, who perched himself between him and his sister. "I'm sure he's just as excited to see us as you guys are."

"Mommy! Are they here to sleep over with us?" Tan asked.

Joanna nodded towards her son. "Yes, sweetheart. They've come to stay for a short while."

"Yay!"

"But be sure to behave yourself while they're here, okay?" She warned.

"I will!"

"Good."

Tan turned towards Nic next, his smile wider than before. "Oh! Nic! Nic! I wanna show you something!"

Nic showed general surprise. "Show me something?"

"Can I show him? Please Daddy? Mommy?" Tan gave them both pleading eye and balling fists, hoping they wouldn't mind. He watched his parents look at the other and back at him.

"Sure, alright." Michael answered.

"Yes!" Tan hopped off the couch and made a dash for upstairs. In his excitement he nearly tripped, but caught himself as he looked like a panting Houndour as he went straight for his room.

Michael shot Joanna a look. "Saw that? I'm telling ya, that sugar's only going to backfire on the boy."

Joanna rolled her eyes away, looking disinterested. "Oh, stop." She whined. "He's five."

"Fine, fine." He waved in innocence, backing off from her insistence on sugar.

The next instance, Tan came down the stairs, having something behind his back. He had a big smile on his face as he looked at Nic.

"So what is it?" Nic asked, feigning curiosity for the sake of the boy.

Tan pulled it round his back, smiling as he presented a Luxury Ball. "Tada~!"

The trio staying over looked surprised at the different type of Poke Ball. They stared at the sphere with question, with Erza being the first to ask.

"What is that? A Poke Ball?"

"Close." Vanessa answered. "It's a Poke Ball, but a different kind. It's a Luxury Ball." Her eyes widened in realization. "Hey, wait. Is that…"

Tan nodded with excitement. "Mhm! Yup! This is my Luxury Ball! Nic, you remember what you said before?"

Nic's eyes shot wide open. He had almost forgotten about what he said back on Christmas Eve. It's been so long, but he could recount along the lines of using it for his first friend that will be with him always. If that made any sense, then it should imply. The revelation struck Nic like Thunder. "You mean…"

"Yup! I made a new friend! I looked him straight in the eyes and we are inseparable!" He chimed. He raised the Luxury Bal into the air with both hands, the capsule starting to open on command. "Come out!"

The Luxury Ball popped open. An energy went into the air and arched down onto the coffee table. On the coffee table, it revealed a small Pokémon, no longer than a foot in length. It had a stinger on the front and rear end of its worm-like body with a nog red nose. The creature craned his head, blinking as he stared at the many new faces.

Tan gestured with joy. "Everyone, meet my friend!"

The hairy bug's nose wrinkled a few seconds, before he let out a sneeze. His snot was a String Shot, which globbed on the coffee table.

Michael let out another sigh as he got up from his chair. "I'll get the wipes." He said as he went for a nearby closet.

Nic and the girls looked surprised as they stared at the bug as he and Tan seemingly smiled at one another. They watched as Tan reached his hand out, and the bug inched slowly onto his arm. Tan laughed as it tickled as he crawled onto his shoulder. Watching the sight, Nic overcame his shock with a big smile.

"So you've befriended a Weedle." He answered. "I'm proud of you."

"Aww, thanks!" Tan blushed in embarrassment at the compliment.

Weedle made it onto his head, his nose and head peering down and staring at Tan. All the boy did was stare with awe.

"Another Pokémon." Erza said.

Vanessa pulled out her PokeDex, a holographic image of Weedle appearing on the screen.

" **Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head.** " The device announced.

"I see." Erza looked back ahead, seeing Weedle wiggling its feet on Tan's head. They looked ticklish as proven by Tan laughing and trying to tease Weedle into stopping. She smiled warmly at the sight, it was cute. "What a very sweet thing to behold." She said.

"We worry sometimes because of that stinger." Joanna admitted. "But it's really handy around the house sometimes."

"Yeah, believe me, you won't believe it." Michael walked out of the hallway behind the stairs, carrying a wet disinfectant wipe. He went over and wiped away the String Shot. "The Pokémon is a handy helper."

"Is that so?" Nic looked towards Weedle with a raised brow and grin, intrigued by the tale.

"Oh yeah! This one time, Weedle used String Shot to catch one of the laundry basket that tumbled down! And there was this other time when Mommy nearly fell on the wet floor, and Weedle used his String Shot and caught her!"

"His String Sot does help reach stuff when convenient." Michael said as he bent back up. "That should do it."

Nic reached for Tan's head, where Weedle stood. He gingerly pet around Weedle's stinger, getting the head gingerly. His smile was warm. "You certainly are a very lucky Pokémon, aren't you."

Everyone smiled with sincerity as Weedle looked equally as happy as Tan. Nic and Erza looked at one another and their smiles also grew.

* * *

Daybreak arose, but even so, nobody was deterred. They all looked healthy, happy, and ready to tackle the day. It was still cool outside, but even with a jacket, Tan was outside trying to chase Weedle around, who was using his String Shot to swing from tree to tree; although there were only a few trees around the yard and spread thin.

Nic sat on the porch, watching with a soft frown seeing Tan and his Weedle play around. Joanna and Michael. As he watched them get energy out of their systems, he couldn't help but feel something else. Something…like belonging. It wasn't in his place to say nor think, but looking back at it, Tan had it better than he did. He never interacted with Pokémon until he was 15, while Tan was 5 and interacted with Pokémon. But even with this in mind, he doesn't regret his path. He still has 6 of his own he met and feels as his brothers and sisters. For that he dismissed his senses.

A pair of slender arms snaked around his neck and shoulders, making his gaze expand before settling down. He knew by the feel that they were from Erza. He smirked as she kneeled behind him, her cheek pressed against the side of his face.

"Good morning." She sultrily greeted.

"Good morning." He answered lightly. He draped his wrist and hand on her draped arms, the touch tingling Erza. He leaned in closer, the warmth of her body against his back giving him a tingling sensation.

"I see you're still up. You sister is asleep." The redhead said.

"I wouldn't blame her. She isn't exactly a morning type of person now, is she?" He teased.

Erza chuckled. "True."

A small silence fell between the two, allowing only the sweet aroma of fresh air and the morning dew dripping from the leaves. They allowed the other to beside them, where they mused and raptured in their scenery and how they still had one another, even after all the heinous monstrosities they've endured. Due dripped. Fletchling chirping. The first rays of the shining sun along the horizon. Their first morning back in Kalos, and solace was all they felt.

Nic turned towards Erza, leaning in and his lips gingerly against Erza cheeks. The sudden affection made Erza's cheeks red as her guard was off, but she didn't fight. Once satisfied, Nic pulled away from his kiss and stared into her eyes.

"We'll be okay." He assured.

Erza looked towards him, smiling in agreement. "Yes. Whatever will come…" She leaned in, her forehead pressed against his. "We won't let the other be taken away. No matter what."

"Tan! Come inside!" Joanna called from inside the house.

Tan and Weedle stopped what they were doing and Weedle plopped onto his head. "Aw, but Mom-"

"No buts. C'mon sweetheart, you and Weedle have to get ready for school!"

Tan groaned as knew it was time. He just wanted to go back to being 4, before pre-school. Before kindergarten. Still, if he said no, he'd be in a lot of trouble. The last time he said no and wanted to play rather than school, his mother took the TV away for two days. He lethargically went inside, Weedle groaning as well as playtime was over…for now.

Tan passed his foster-brother and Erza, the two smiling at him as he walked by.

"You do well." Erza said.

"We'll be here when you get home." Nic assured.

"Okay." Tan went inside, his mood better knowing that he still had a couple days to spend with Nic and Vanessa while they were over.

Nic turned towards Erza, the mood shifting once more. "So, shall we get to our business as well?" He stood up from the porch and took a step down. He turned towards her and reached a hand out. She accepted and their fingers slipped into one another. As Nic turned, Erza was pulled along with no sign of wanting to go with anyone else. They headed onto the sidewalk, onto their next course of action – next door.

* * *

There was perhaps a massive expanse of shriveled up weeds and grass growing in the area, but the uneven ground and cracked earth was also repulsive to see. One could've mistaken it for a place where you could see Pidgey or Bunnelby. It's been abandoned for years, and that's all its been. This was a place forgotten, forsaken by all. This was a wasteland where Hell raised two offspring that suffered. This was a graveyard…Nic and Vanessa's former home. And now, it was reduced to nothing.

After the arrest many years ago, the community sought it was proper to tear down the house. They knew it wasn't shabby, but they were also aware that being adopted next door, Vanessa wouldn't like staring at the place where she was traumatized. So for years on end, the yard was all that it was, a small backyard and front yard, with weeds and grass growing in place of the house, which was gone like a ghost.

Erza and Nic had hands held tight as they stared at the terrain, half-grinning as the morning sun shimmered down on the grass and decrepit weeds.

"So this is what's left? A very unruly sight indeed." Erza said.

"Indeed. Untouched by anyone apparently." Nic said. He looked around, taking notice of the large weeds stalks growing in a few places. "I wouldn't be surprised if you saw Spewpa, Caterpie, or Weedle in here."

"You think that's how Tan met his Weedle?"

"Possible. We can ask him when he gets home." Nic glowed, his light equaling radiance delivered by the sun. As he finished, he was revealed in his Meadow Form, but the edging, belt, shoes and shirt beneath were of the Earth Form. This was Grass/Ground, and he was going to make the best of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza asked.

"I am." Nic said. "If we're staying a few days, we can't get rusty. We need to get stronger and battle more. And besides…" His smile widened a little more. "I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind."

Erza nodded, agreeing.

Nic let go of Erza and stepped forward. As he stared at the graveyard of weed, he knew this was going to be erased. "It's time we make use of this land." He brought his arm around from one side and swiped it in the opposite direction. At the instance, his Meadow Form caused all the weeds and grass to die off in a matter of seconds. All the tainted green and the massive stalks of earth-feeding disgust shriveled up and became nothing more than straw. They littered the terrain, green now dead brown. Nic snapped his fingers next, and just like that, the dead life became dust and crumbled into thin air.

Before them now was maybe a large expanse of cracked, dried earth and unsanitary ground. But like the weeds, Nic was going to make it vanish.

" **Bulldoze!** "

Nic raised a foot and slammed it down in front with all his weight. The singular shockwave made was like a wave that spread all across the domain, reaching to the cross-wired fencing on all three sides in front.

Inside the house, the sound was heard, and the vibrations made the dishes in the pantry shudder. The glass of water shook in the counter, catching Michael's attention as he raised a brow. "What's going on?"

With earth turned over, that left chipped rock and cracked earth. Nic swung his foot around and swept his right foot upfront and arched his left arm and slammed the palm into the ground. The ground immediately bended at his command, the earth-bending maneuver making the debris and dust fuse with the ground. Before them was now a new, smooth surface of dirt. It was so smooth and fresh that it wasn't even recognizable from the decrepit shambles it was thirty seconds ago.

The door opened up front, revealing Michael and Joanna. They looked over, seeing Nic and Erza in the yard over yonder.

"Nic?! Erza?!" Joanna called out. "What's going on?!"

"Just wait!" Nic called out. He raised both hands and stretched the fingers out. He narrowed his eyes and let out a grunt before slamming them against the earth.

The earth began to shake as green ripples flowed from Nic's hands. As he generated life into the ground, Joanna and Michael began to go wide-eyed at the scene. They knew Nic had powers, but they never saw them in person before. They began to gawk as roots sprouted from the edging of the fencing. The roots became bark, which grew into tall, thin trees with branched high enough to see below. The shadows casted over the marries pair, overcasting their disbelief.

"What…is that?" Michael stuttered.

"Nic just…sprouted tress?" Joanna gasped.

Nic looked up, staring with a serious expression. Before him was smooth dirt with five tall, thin trees acting as barrier on opposite sides, while three covered the east, where the sun was rising. The trees were all forty-feet high, and a total of 13 barricaded them in front of the fencing. In between the trees, there were soft bushes that were reasonably large to cover the space, while clearly giving some space for those to see from the opposite side of the fencing to see.

"That's what Nic can do?" Michael inquired.

Nic glowed, shifting into his Flame Form. He held up an index finger, where the tip had a pressurized fire on the very tip, like a blowtorch. He darted around the dirt, dragging the index finger on the ground. The flame trail followed behind, making sharp turns that followed with his finger, making straight lines when possible, and dragged into circles.

As Nic finished, he met up with Erza and reverted to himself and looked back at the scene made. He looked proudly at the scorch trails, which made a battlefield in a perimeter that was cindered deep into the earth.

The once shabby domain was now of life, a place of battling where Nic, Erza, and Vanessa could proudly call it a good use of space.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." Nic said.

"I think it's lovely." Erza said.

Michael and Joanna were soon preceded by Tan, who came out dressed for school and Weedle in the Luxury Ball back in his room. When he came out, he stared at the new domain that was now a battlefield with tall, thin trees. He knew those weren't there before, and instead of a place where he once saw and befriended the Weedle, there lied a new sight. And to be honest, it was beautiful.

"Whoa…" He marveled.

"A battlefield?" Michael marveled at the sight, rubbing his head with a chuckle of disbelief.

"It's…" Joanna's eyes widened with amazement. "Amazing!"

Nic looked towards Erza and smiled. "Why don't we get some morning practice in, before we decide to wake up Vanessa."

Erza accepted Nic's challenge. "I'd be delighted."

Nic stepped to the side. "After you."

Erza proceeded in front, where Nic followed behind. As Erza moved in her blouse and skirt, Nic's coat shifted. Both took their positions, with Nic walking to the far end, his back illuminated by the sunrise. Erza was on the side closer to the sidewalk, where she stared at Nic, her light that has guided her through darkest times.

Both Trainers pulled out Poke Balls, smiling with determination.

"Nic, I love you." Erza said confidently. "But don't think I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He assured. "We won't hold back in the slightest either! Let's go!" He tossed the Poke Ball up, high into the air. The capsule opened, and in midair revealed Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon landed in a crouched position, straightening himself and in a ninja-lunge position.

"(Let's make this count.)" He said.

Erza threw her Poke Ball. "Very well, go Doublade!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Doublade floating in midair. She was sheathed, but stared at Greninja with willingness to fight. "(I dare not back down from a challenge awaiting me!)" She declared.

Nic and Erza stared into the other's eyes, ready and able to get the year-long mission started. In unison, their eyes narrowed.

"Let's go!"

Greninja lunged at Doublade, while the Sword Pokémon unsheathed herself and went after Greninja, both meeting in the middle.

With the sun rising, the dawn of a new day begins.

* * *

 **Hi guys, so instead of wanting to make** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **longer with all this stuff transpiring in Kalos, I made it into a side-story, so there wouldn't be any intrusion for the Avatar Arc when I get rolling onto that.**

 **So if you guys will listen, I will say this. This story is a spin-off, so it is not big nor anything important like that. Nothing important to the actual plot will transpire, so any catching Erza has or evolution-wise won't occur unless I say otherwise in the main story. This is just a bunch of drabbles and small ideas Nic, Erza, and Vanessa have while traveling and training hard in Kalos in preparation for the Avatar and Alvarez Empire Arc. So if a small idea gets into my noggin about what they do, I may post. But like I said, nothing drastic nor plot-related, okay? Okay.**

 **So thanks for taking a look at this spin-off and continue supporting my OCxErza crossover!**


	2. Show & Tell

A funnel of glowing green leaves went speeding after Greninja, who was standing up straight.

"Greninja, **Water Shuriken!** " Nic moved his arms in opposite arches, Greninja mimicking the movement and unleashing compressed stars of water that spun at intense speeds. The Water Shuriken's sharp edging grazed straight through the incoming Razor Leaf, shreds falling towards the ground and the attack burrowed into Venusaur, which exploded into mist on impact.

The Grass/Poison-type slid back several feet and yelled out in agony.

"Focus!" Vanessa warned. " **Grass Knot!** "

Venusaur caught himself and retained ground once more. His eyes opened up, glowing green. He raised his head, and the ground beneath Greninja started to sprout glowing green vines and root that aimed for his feet.

" **Night Slash!** "

Upon the command, Greninja suddenly vanished, much to Vanessa and Venusaur's surprise. A purple glint was seen on the rising roots before Greninja reappeared in a crouched position a few meters ahead, sheathing Night Slash behind his waist. The roots were engulfed in a purple explosion, one that illuminated the morning horizon.

' _He's fast.'_ Vanessa knew that against that level of speed, she had to think on her feet. Despite type advantage, she was still lagging behind in terms of experience and power Nic had. Greninja's Speed and reflexes were astronomical, and if that wasn't bad, he wasn't looking anywhere near tired. Stamina and durability was another thing her brother and his Pokémon drilled into themselves these years. She had to pick up her pace. She _needed_ to. She had to train hard. Like Nic, she too had to get stronger; to adapt to battle situations.

In a hurry, she flushed out another command. "Venusaur, **Toxic!** "

Venusaur pointed his flower opening at Greninja, where a spear of poisonous, purple liquid was launched at Greninja.

"Intercept! **Scald!** " Nic countered.

Greninja crouched and had a ninja position as he exerted a powerful stream of boiling water. The attack was so forceful that its pressure made fragments of ground beneath chip off to other sides. The water-type move trumped Toxic, expanding its radius to reach Venusaur.

"Use **Grass Knot** to dodge!" Vanessa commanded.

Venusaur's eyes glowed green and the ground began to jut vines, but Scald was moving too fast. Greninja and Nic's gazes hardens as they realized the attack was going to hit Venusaur. Before impact, Nic glowed, shifting into his Splash Form. He used his powers and whipped his right arm up, which redirected the flow of Scald in a solid right angle turn upwards.

Vanessa and Venusaur remained petrified as their hearts skipped beats at how close that Scald was to hitting Venusaur. The Grass/Poison-type looked stunned as the Grass Knot taking action was halted, retreating back into the ground beneath and leaving him shocked with how pressurized and fast Greninja's Scald was.

"Greninja's Scald ceased, and warm water sprinkled down like rain over them for a few short moments. The trinkles of water flowed downwards, tickling Greninja and Venusaur's skin and moisturizing the battlefield. The massive Scald geyser faded, leaving Nic to revert back to himself.

"If I hadn't redirected that, Venusaur wouldn't have dodged it in time." Nic said.

"Thanks for the save." Vanessa thanked. "Venusaur, are you alright?"

At the notion, Venusaur was breathing heavily; not from the sudden scare, but from the training. He is strong, but the fact was he's sustained some serious damage during his training. While his command time and efficiency in shooting attacks benefitted, he was really worn out. The bulky creature looked back, looking exhaustedly at his Trainer.

"(I'm…just a little…worn out.)" He panted.

Greninja nodded in understanding. Even now, he still looked like he was just warming up. "(If that's the case, why don't you take a break, Venusaur.)"

"(What about you? Aren't you tired?)" Venusaur questioned.

"(Aside from my own blood pumping, I feel well.)"

Venusaur couldn't believe his ears – if they were visible of course. Nearly half an hour of battling practice/training and he was tired out, and yet Greninja hardly broke a sweat. The level of power was one thing, but how many hours could Greninja keep going? That question was what baffled him. He didn't want to fuss about it though, he just remained placed as Vanessa approached from the side with a yellow berry that looked like a pear.

Vanessa smiled as she offered the fruit to her tired Pokémon. "You deserve this after all your hard work. Sitrus Berries are very healthy for you."

Venusaur opened his mouth and began to eat the berry. On cue, a green wave flashed around Venusaur, and some of the marks on his body faded away. He looked a lot better, as shown when his breathing returned to normal.

Vanessa pulled out Venusaur's Poke Ball and smiled. "You deserve a break." The red laser reached Venusaur, and the bulky plant-like creature was sucked back into his Poke Ball.

Once recalled, Vanessa pivoted and returned to her part of the battlefield.

"So who else is next?" Nic questioned.

"There's still Mawile for now." Vanessa answered.

"What about your Sliggoo?"

"Unfortunately she's still recovering from the intense training from Erza and Doublade." The Aura Mage exasperatedly sighed. However, being upset about it wouldn't make it better. "She should be recovered hopefully by the time we have to go."

"Speaking of…" Nic turned towards the house. "What time do you think it is?"

"Last I checked, wasn't it close to 10?"

"Possibly."

Another inquiry came to Vanessa's mind. "Hey, where's Erza?"

"She's inside. We got up before the sun and we did some training. She already showered for the time being, and with Joanna's day off from work, she was more than persistent in telling Erza about the many berries."

"Really?" Vanessa recalled the Sitrus Berry she gave to Venusaur. "Hm…" She put a hand to her chin and began to think. "Now that you mention it, Erza learning to use berries would really help."

"Joanna is showing a few recipes for her to follow, so I wouldn't tamper with them for now. Let's just focus on wrapping up our training."

Vanessa's eyes widened in realization. "Oh right. I forgot about event we promised Tan. What time is it at again?"

"11:30." Nic answered. "So we have plenty of time to get another round or two in. Greninja."

On cue, both he and Nic took battle stances, ready to press forward in their battle training. Their stances were so similar yet potent.

Vanessa pulled out another Poke Ball. "Mawile, let's go!"

The Poke Ball was tossed, and out came Mawile. She looked ahead, looking prepped for battle. "(Alright, let's as well get this show on the road.)" She commented.

Nic reached forward for the next command. "Greninja, **Return!** "

Greninja's arms and legs were coated in a purple aura. With a crouch, the ground beneath depressed from the pressure made. With a spring into the air, Greninja came down onto Mawile.

Vanessa clutched a fist. "Mawile, **Iron Head!** "

Mawile's horns glowed and shimmered into raw ironclad covering. The Deceiver Pokémon sprung into the air, swinging her massive horns like a wrecking ball upwards at Greninja.

Greninja's purple glowing foot came down in an axe kick, his thoughts intensified with Nic's own heart beating with his own. The axe kick made a purple ripple that exerted outwards upon impact with Iron Head. The move trumped the attack, and Mawile went shooting straight down into the center of the battlefield, kicking up dust from the intense impact.

"Mawile!" Vanessa shouted in worry.

The dust dissipated, revealing the groaning Mawile in the same crater Greninja created, only she looked dazed. "(Somebody send an S.O.S for me. I'm not feeling so hot…)" She groaned.

Greninja landed in front of Nic, looking on in readiness with his Trainer.

"We apologize, Vanessa." Nic called out.

She looked back to her brother, taking the possible1-hit knockout well. Although it did leave her unnerved. "Seems we still have a ways to go. Let's keep going!"

"Right!" Nic and Greninja both readied themselves for Vanessa's next move.

* * *

The bell rung and all the kids in school made sure to be in their seats, not that they were to begin with. Among the round tables in the classroom, the children were sitting with tentative attention as their teacher had been teaching them many new matters, such as spelling.

The teacher was a woman no older than thirty. She had a green checkered bandana over her head as she adorned an orange smock. The teacher's smile and eyes averted to the board, where they were all spelling out together Butterfree.

"B-U-T-T-F-R-E-E." The class said in unison.

"Right." The teacher praised.

A random child raised his hand.

"Yes, Mathew?"

"Why is it called Butterfree?" He asked. "Why not Free Butter?"

"I…" The teacher paused to think about it, but nothing came to mind. The more she thought of Free Butter than Butterfree, the more her stomach churned at the thought of actual free butter. In the end she just smiled. "Well, that's a good question. I'm sure we'd all love free butter now, would we?"

Another classmate turned to another with confusion. "What about butt-free?"

The classmate just shrugged.

The teacher clasped her hands together, catching the chatty people's attention. "Okay! We have some news today!" She turned towards Tan, who sat at the far end of a round red table with another two guys his age, his friends. "We have a small show and tell by your classmate, Tan. Tan, would you like to show the class what you brought with you today?"

"Mmm…hm…" Tan looked nervous as he made way out of his seat and to the front of the classroom, onto the alphabet rug where all eyes were laid on him. As he stood in attention with his Luxury Ball held tightly in his grip, he looked at the many neutral faces.

He was afraid of ever bringing his Weedle to class, mainly because he knew how valuable he was, and as such, he was aware that bullies or other not-so-nice kids that may get into others stuff. His parents made sure that he was aware of that. So usually he kept Weedle home, but today, just this once, his mother and father allowed him to bring the Bug/Poison-type to school.

"So, class." The teacher starter. "Today, Tan here is going to give us a little show and tell, and afterwards, we are to expect a few special guests. So, let's see what you have for us, Tan."

The class ran silent, the only thing making any sound was the air conditioner. He stared at the few faces, some girls who looked at him with wonder and some guys who didn't think so highly of him. But he was going to be bold, and as such, he was going to be showing off his Weedle, if only for an instant.

"So…" He held up the Luxury Ball for the class to see. "This here is my Luxury Ball."

The class gave wondrous looks, some awing while some didn't look so amused.

"Looks pretty." A girl stated.

"A what? Aren't there Poke Balls?" A classmate asked.

"A Luxury Ball is a special kind of Poke Ball." The teacher explained. "Tan, where did you get it?"

Tan gave a big smile. "My, uh…" He grew uneasy. "M-my…big brother."

The class once again had mixed reactions.

"You have a brother?"

"What age is he?"

"Is he a Trainer?"

The teacher clapped her hands, getting the class to once again simmer down. "Alright children, let Tan finish." She said. "Go ahead, finish what you said."

Tan nodded as he looked ahead. "Right. O-okay." He swallowed. "So, inside, I made a friend. We play a whole bunch, and we met in my backyard."

"Backyard?" The teacher questioned.

"Mhm! Yeah, the land beside my house had all this grass, and as a Weedle crawled over the fencing, I went over and said hi!" He held up the Luxury Ball. "Weedle, come out and say hi!"

The Luxury Ball opened, summoning the Hairy Bug Pokémon on his little feet on the rug. He blinked, looking bluntly at the many eyes before him. "(Hi.)" He said.

"A Weedle. How cute." The teacher smiled, seeing Weedle moving his stinger tail around almost like a dog.

Weedle crawled up Tan's shoulder, and then moved up to his head, where the bug rested and his nose twitched against Tan's forehead. It tickled a lot.

"So you got that Pokémon all by yourself?" A classmate asked.

Tan looked at her and smiled. "Yup! My first one! And all by myself!"

The teacher giggled at Tan's excitement. "Well I think we can all be glad that you made a new friend, Tan. Everyone, give a round of applause." She lightly clapped, and the classmates followed suit as well. They still had mutual perspectives, but otherwise Tan looked happy.

"Thanks!" He sheepishly said.

"(I think they like me.)" Weedle said.

The door to the class knocked, catching everyone's attention.

The teacher smiled with wonder as she faced the door. "Now who could that be? The guests?"

Tan turned around, eyes widening. "Oh boy! They came! They came!" He chirped.

"Who?" A classmate asked.

The teacher reached for the knob, turning the door. "Hello? How may we-" She went silent as the door opened, revealing two people on the opposite side. One was a little taller than the other, but their eyes were the exact same. Still, the one face she remembered, as would everyone in the face of Kalos and universe. Her eyes widened, her shock surmounting. "Y-you're…"

"May we come in?" The younger one asked.

The teacher tried recovering from her shock, but she managed to do well and swallowed. "U-uh…sure! Sure!" She turned towards the class. "Everyone, listen up! Our guests are here! They are very important, so you better behave yourselves!"

The class went silent in understanding.

"Okay then, please welcome our guests." The teacher backed off as the two guests entered, revealing themselves to be none other than Nic and Vanessa. Both half-grinned as they walked to te front, many of the kids awing at Nic and his sister. They were flabbergasted, and some were gaping mouths at Nic's "cool" attire.

"Whooa~." Many marveled.

"Hi Nic! Hi Vanessa!" Tan greeted his foster-siblings.

"Why hello to you too, Tan." Vanessa chimed with a smile.

Nic looked at the many expectant faces. It was like being on a stage; if that meant anything then Erza would be nervous, but Nic was more laid-back, so he was fine with it. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Wow! I know him!" One yelled.

"That's Nic Pularis!" Another exclaimed.

"Man, he's here?! In the flesh?!"

A classmate turned towards Tan. "They're your brother and sister?!"

"Yup!" Tan chirped.

Nic turned towards the teacher, grinning. "If it's all the same, wouldn't it be alright if we go outside?"

The teacher finally collected herself and smiled. "Sure." She turned towards the class. "Okay kids, who's ready to see some Pokémon?"

Everyone cheered in excitement.

The class had the most fun that day. They all cheered and laughed, though some were nervous at first when approaching Charizard and especially Garchomp. However, with Nic's assurance, they all warmed up well. Garchomp was very tender, allowing kids to pet his snout. He liked it. Even the shyest kids were warmed up to Garchomp. Many were taken to the air by Charizard and Staraptor as they held two kids at once in their arms and on their backs, circling a small lap around the school. When it came to Greninja, they were all so amazed as Greninja disappeared and reappeared in a blinding eye with Kecleon, speed and stealth alike. Some questioned the scar on Greninja's back, but Nic and Greninja just said they got it in battle. Arbok was generally mild, though he wasn't so light on the kids given his snobbish demeanor, but he knew better than to make a fuss about it. He took it in stride, and by the end of recess, he felt generally relaxed. Kids slid down his scaly back and tail like a slide, although being called a slide made him turn away with a huff.

Kids were petting Braixen's fur, and they were climbing all over Venusaur's back. They felt how soft and how healthy the leaves were. Mawile was pet as well, though like Arbok, she wasn't as inclined. Vanessa was generally surprised with how Krookodile handled the kids as he lifted some with his tail. Kids laughed and were carefully monitored by Magnezone, who even used his magnetic capabilities to make them defy gravity shockingly. And high fives were given to Sliggoo's horns, and poking her soft body and bouncing off like jelly made her tickle.

It was no surprise Tan and Weedle were of the many kids who had attention. As Magnezone lifted him with his magnetic prowess, Tan and Weedle smiled and laughed. Nic and Vanessa watched with soft smiles as their foster-brother had a day to remember.

* * *

Day soon turned to dusk, and as the sun set, dinner was set. Joanna and Erza made sure to make the best out of what the latter had been taught in terms of berries. There was the usual meats and other pasta out for dinner, while an Oran Berry pie was present for desert, courtesy of Erza managing on her own…on her third try of course. Joanna was nervous when the house nearly smoked to a crisp.

"And then Vanessa's Magnezone lifted us up! It was like outer space!" Tan talked nonstop about the field day Nic and Vanessa gave while they visited. Joanna and Michael of course listened with placid smiles.

Michael prodded a fork into his salad. "Sounds like you had a great day, bud."

"I did!"

"Well then it's a good thing we have Oran Berry pie to celebrate this occasion." Joanna said. "You did a wonderful job, Erza."

"Oh don't be silly." She modestly objected. "I'm no chef, but I couldn't have done it without your assistance. You truly are a master in the kitchen."

Joanna looked down at her own pasta salad, smirking. "Thanks."

All the Pokémon were littered around the house, crammed together with piles of Pokémon Food to eat and fill their appetites. Nic and Vanessa's Pokémon especially had appetites to fill. Nobody mind the small room though; Nic's Pokémon were used to it.

"Thanks again for letting us come to your class, Tan. It was a fun experience." Nic shot a glance and smiled at his team. "And I think we all benefitted from that."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming, Nic, Vanessa." Tan answered.

"We were more than happy to help." Vanessa chuckled. "It's important for you to get accustomed to Pokémon at someone your age."

Michael looked at them, staring with wonder. "So when are you heading out? Have you decided?"

Nic swallowed another piece of grilled meat and looked at him. "We have, actually." He and Erza looked at one another, both smiling warmly before facing Michael once more.

"We're actually leaving tomorrow morning." Erza answered.

The news shocked the household residence.

"Already?" Joanna stammered.

"It hasn't even been three days. Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Michael insisted.

"Aww, you gotta go?" Tan whimpered.

"We're very thankful for your help, but I think we're just about on our feet." Nic said. "Erza? Vanessa?"

"Yes. I feel we should be heading off. It is a new day after all." Erza answered.

Vanessa nodded.

"I see." Joanna raised her glass, smiling wide. "Then, let's have a toast, in thanks of us coming together once more. Let's be grateful for the time we've spent together, and hope for the best for your travels." Her glass went outwards. "To our happy days."

"To our happy days!" Everyone toasted.

* * *

Night soon broke to daybreak. Nic and Erza sharing a couch was no longer the issue now that they were up and ready to move with Vanessa. With sun beginning to peak over the horizon, the sky was a vibrant blue with yellow.

The day came, the day to get to traveling once more.

Tan, Weedle, Joanna, and Michael all stood in front of their home, standing in front o Nic, Vanessa, and Erza, who had her luggage from behind. They all stood and exchanged farewells, at least for now.

Nic hugged Joanna while Vanessa hugged Michael of good parting. The foster-family smiled and shared their feelings as even Erza hugged Joanna in thanks for teaching her the art of berries.

"Now Erza, be sure to read that recipe book well, okay?" Joanna asked.

Erza nodded. "I'll be sure to memorize what every berry is capable of."

"We'll be sure to stop by at least once more before getting back to Earth Land, to see how things are doing." Nic said.

A hand tugged at his dark blue pants, making him look down in question. To his surprise, there was Tan, with Weedle in his hands. Both looked sad, a small pout on Tan's face.

"Do you really have to go?" He whimpered. "It was so much fun."

Nic smiled warmly as he knelt down to eye level. He pat Tan's head and rubbed it. "Come on, don't be like that. If you want to be a strong friend for Weedle, you need to keep yourself up. And he'll follow. I know you got what it takes, Tan. As long as you have your Pokémon, you can fight your own battles."

Tan managed to hold back his misty eyes and took his foster-brother's words to heart. He nodded and smiled once more. "Okay." He said. "But be sure to watch out, because Weedle and I will be as tight as can be when we meet next time!"

"(Yeah!)" The Bug/Poison-type declared.

Nic rose to his feet and smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

"So where are you heading next?" Michael asked.

"It's a straight shot through Route 1 to Aquacorde Town, and then to Santalune City. After that, we'll see what happens." Nic answered. "Either way, we'll be revisiting old routes like old times."

"You all take care. Stay safe." Vanessa turned with her group as they exited the porch.

Tan's family waved them off, all large smiles and hoping for the best. Nic, Vanessa, and Erza waved back as they parted ways, all of them turning and walking out of view as to start their next destination.

As they faded from sight, Michael and Joanna turned towards next door, where the tall trees dripped dew onto the battlefield and shrubs. They couldn't help but smile as dew fell, the day would come and go, as would everyone.


	3. Stronger Every Battle

A Hawlucha was seen lunging ahead with impressive speeds, its knee glowing, signifying Hi Jump Kick.

Staraptor was on the ground, staring with seriousness as Nic moved his arm in an arch. "Staraptor, **Double Team!** "

Staraptor did as told and flashed briefly before dividing into multiple copies of herself. The avian created many illusionary copies that spread thin. Hawlucha continued its course, meeting one of the copies. It fell through, the knee striking the ground and making a dust cloud.

"Hawlucha!" Another Trainer cried out in distress to her Pokémon. She wasn't a rookie, but she wasn't half-bad either. She had a dark skin-tight top with a purple skirt and long sleeves. Her leggings were black, adorning darker shoes. She had blonde bangs that went over her left eye while the rest of her hair went to her shoulders.

Hawlucha groaned as it emerged from the dust, on a knee and wincing at the self-inflicted recoil.

"Stay strong!" The Trainer encouraged. "Snuff it out with **Poison Jab!** "

"(O-on it!)" Hawlucha nodded and arose to his feet. He reeled his claws back and they glowed purple, seeping with poison. He lunged at the closest illusion of the female bird, but upon jabbing, the bird vanished. Hawlucha moved to the next, jumping and thrusting; the bird this time blitzed to the left, using immense speed and easily dodging.

"(You're not getting away that easily!)" Hawlucha recovered from the misfire and pivoted to thrust at the back. Normally when one dodges in a Double Team, it means they were real, but when Hawlucha thrust, the Staraptor faded, leaving him in shock. He ended up standing in place, gritting his teeth as he looked around, seeing many more copies surrounding him. His eyes narrowed in frustration. "(Where are you?)" He growled.

A shadow overcast above, making his heart pounce. Above was a large feathered figure, but when he looked up he was already too late.

" **Aerial Ace!** " Nic shouted.

In a blur, Staraptor came down talon-first at intense speeds. Her talon struck Hawlucha's back, making him shout as the ground shuddered and dust spouted like a geyser.

"Hawlucha!" The Trainer gasped.

The dust cleared out, revealing Hawlucha on his back, eye swirled and groaning in submission.

Erza and Vanessa looked from the sidelines, smiling with no surprise as the battle was over. "It looks to be over." Vanessa said.

"Looks like it." Erza nodded.

"Shall that be it?" Nic asked, insinuating the battles conclusion. Staraptor ascended in front of him, her talons on the ground and wings folded. She too could see this as the conclusion in their victory.

The Trainer approached her defeated Hawlucha, kneeling with a praising smile. She presented the Ultra Ball that was Hawlucha's. "Hawlucha, you did great. Take a break." She recalled her defeated Hawlucha. Once she stood up, she looked towards Nic with a smile of praise once again. "You really are strong. You and your Staraptor knew what you were doing. You caught us both by surprise."

Nic nodded in respects to his defeated adversary. "We're grateful for your praise. Thank you very much."

Staraptor nodded as well.

Around the park, the few spectators and Trainers present eyed the two Trainers as the defeated presented Nic with a cut of prize money, to which he humbly accepted.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, that Nic fella doesn't play around."

"Yeah! That's got to be maybe his seventh win against a Trainer today!"

Today was but another day of training and traveling for Nic and his group. After another morning of tree jumping and racing through the branches with his team, he felt it wouldn't be bad to get back to basics, which meant battling other Trainers to test his strength. This morning, Erza and Vanessa did their own training, but tonight they all agreed to get to training until twilight came and went.

However, for the afternoon, the park in Aquacorde Town had an abundance of people who were anxious to get some action with the three Trainers.

Vanessa already had a fair share, as did Erza by Nic's insistence, of course that left him out for a bit before dozens of Trainers recognized his face. That was when he got to work and showed them what it meant to be a skilled Trainer.

Erza approached Nic, arms folded beneath her ample bust. "Nic, this was your seventh battle in a row." She informed. "Don't you think a break is needed?"

Nic didn't mind a break by all means. He and the others were a little late on lunch, and with the prize money they've won, they may even have enough extra for three days. Nic shrugged. "I suppose." Though he wouldn't lie if he was a little irritated. He enjoyed the thrill of battle, as did his other Pokémon – Garchomp especially. If he could tell her he could battle on through the night, he would indeed prove it, but he chose to regard her feelings on his health. He turned towards Staraptor. "Staraptor, are you well?"

The Predator Pokémon turned around, looking at Nic with a nod. "(Yeah, I'm fine.)" She answered it like it was no big deal. She had immense durability, thanks to Nic's training and the foes they had to defeat in the past. To her, all these battles weren't even considered warm ups.

"Then let's get lunch before we get to evening training." Vanessa advised.

"Well played." Erza agreed.

As the group began to walk, a foot stepped against the dirt of the battlefield. "Hold on!"

Nic and everyone turned around, seeing another Trainer who was up for a battle. He had dark eyes and a white knit cap over his head, concealing his hair. He had a long sleeve blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and a striped blue shirt beneath. He sported green pants and white shoes. He stood average height and gave a smile.

"How's about I be your opponent next?" He asked.

Nic blinked, surprised by the challenge. "You want to battle me?"

"Sure!" The Trainer held up a clutched fist. "I don't see why not. You're strong, so I gotta prove my strength to you too!"

"Is this so?" Nic turned towards Staraptor. "Staraptor, you up for another round?"

"(Of course I am.)" The bird declared, showing no wear.

Nic smiled. "I should've guessed so." He turned back towards the Trainer. "Very well, we accept."

"Alright, but just to warn you, I'm not holding back!"

Nic stepped forward, grinning. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Is one Pokémon each fair?"

"Sure thing!" The Trainer pulled out a Poke Ball. "Now go!" He threw the Poke Ball. "Blastoise!"

The Poke Ball popped open, revealing a new Pokémon to appear in front of Nic and Staraptor. It was a large turtle-like Pokémon with a blue head and a large shell it could withdraw in. The Blastoise had blue appendages and had thick white ridging separating the creamy underside from the brown hexagonal top. He also had a short tail and thick, stout legs.

"A Blastoise?" Vanessa pulled out her PokeDex, where she analyzed the new Water-type right before her eyes.

" **Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike enemy cans from a distance of over 160 feet.** "

Blastoise's top segments of the shell opened up, showing off his cannons as the PokeDex inscribed.

Erza's eyes widened with surprise. "A Pokémon with long-range cannon accuracy? Certainly wasn't expecting that." In all sense, the range Blastoise was said to fire startled her. It briefly reminded her of Bisca and Alzack. Recalling them made her think back to the guild briefly.

Nic clutched his fists, ready for battle. "Staraptor, let's go!"

"(Right!)" Staraptor flapped her wings and glided across the ground until she was several meters away from Blastoise. She set herself down, making the ground thud. Her red eyes glared daggers into Blastoise, making the Shellfish Pokémon go wide-eyed and take a step back.

A flash of blue enveloped the turtle before fading, leaving him uneased.

"Blastoise?" The Trainer asked.

"That's Staraptor's Intimidate Ability once more." Vanessa said.

Erza nodded. "Meaning from what I know, Blastoise's physical prowess is reduced."

The Trainer clutched his fists. "Gnnngh! Blastoise! Go all out!" He reached out. " **Hydro Pump!** "

Recovering from the power he felt, Blastoise leaned forward and aimed his cannons. He used his prowess to unleash a massive volume of water from both cannons. The large volumes were so strong that Blastoise was shoved back a few feet from firing.

"Dodge it!" Nic shouted.

Staraptor raised her wings and took flight, dodging the volumes of water. As she ascended in a steep glide, Blastoise raised his cannons, dragging the Hydro Pump all through the air.

"(You're not getting away that easily!)"

As Blastoise fired his Hydro Pump, the volumes of water went wild as Staraptor folded her wings and spiraled in between the shots. She displayed swift dynamics as she spiraled and curved around the pressurized blasts without a single drop on her feathers. She appeared in a blitz, right in front of Blastoise in midair.

Nic moved his left arm in a swatting motion. " **Steel Wing!** "

With her left wing reeled in the opposite direction and glowing a metallic gray color, Staraptor shifted her weight and smacked the wing right into Bastoise's face. Upon impact, a ripple of air exerted. In a swift flash, Blastoise was seen flying over the battlefield, dust trailing from the intense swat.

The Trainer's eyes widened. "Blastoise!"

Blastoise fell onto his back, making dust rage. Even with the experience ascertained from all the battles fought, the Trainer never saw a Steel Wing with that much bite. He looked back to Nic and Staraptor, who each had serious expressions. _'What kind of power was that?'_

The dust cleared, and Blastoise was back on his feet. "(I'm not down yet!)" He declared.

Staraptor's glare pierced daggers into Blastoise, her red eyes that of a warrior bent on dueling.

Blastoise's eyes widened, again reeling back with fright.

"Blastoise! We can do this!" His Trainer declared; however, even his tone indicated his uneasiness. Regardless, he looked ahead and raised his arm up before reaching it out. " **Skull Bash!** "

Blastoise lowered his head, tucking it in as a red aura surrounded him, enhancing Defense.

"Skull Bash?" Erza repeated.

"It's a charging move." Vanessa explained." At first, you tuck in your red as your Defense enhances. Then, the next turn, you strike,"

Erza looked back, leering at Blastoise readying his aim. "I see…"

Nic narrowed his eyes. "Ready Staraptor?"

"(Let's.)"

" **Double Team!** "

Staraptor maintained her position in the air as she flapped. She flashed white before multiple copies appeared around her, thirty at most.

Blastoise looked ahead, shocked at the vast number in the Double Team. "(So many…)"

The Trainer looked unsound as he was caught off guard by this tactic, but nevertheless he had to try. He punched forward. "Blastoise, go!"

Blastoise lunged forward into Skull Bash. As he left the ground, dust gushed from both sides of him, diverging as he sprung straight in a diagonal fashion towards the many illusionary Staraptor overhead. He couldn't give up, he had to battle on. He mowed right a clone straight ahead, and then another. And another. He got many as he went diagonally upwards.

"Throw Blastoise." Nic said.

As Blastoise shot up, Staraptor appeared from her loud of illusions from the side. Her left talon seized Blastoise's tail, talking him in midair, and to add greater shock, she remained stationary while flapping. With a swift pivot, she cried out as she performed a 360-diagonal spin, letting go of Blastoise and hurling him into the ground below in an insidious spiral.

Blastoise smashed into the earth, the ground shuddering from the weight behind the hulking turtle's sundering slam.

The Trainer's eyes widened. "I…it threw Blastoise?!"

"I admire you and Blastoise's tenacity…" Nic praised. Staraptor flapped her wings and descended back down to flap in front of her Trainer. "But you didn't account for Staraptor's physical strength."

The Trainer looked shocked. Staraptor usually weighed less than Blastoise, so how could it be able to lift and hurl him like the Water-type was a pebble? Was Nic's strength really that high? Was he over his head on this one?

Blastoise arose once more, but he winced at the massive pain he felt in his head. "(That one hurt.)" He graoned.

"Staraptor! Let's go!" Nic declared.

"(Let's do this!)" With a swift flap of her wings, she went speeding like a rocket, gliding across the battlefield towards Blastoise. As she went ahead, dust raged on either side.

The Trainer reached out once more. "Don't be afraid! **Flash Cannon!** "

Blastoise reeled his body back as a silver light encompassed his body. The bright energy brightened up the insides of the spouts. He leaned forward as the silver light converged to two orbs in front of the spouts. The spheres exploded forward, sending silver ripples as gray, silver, and white beams in pairs of two blazed through the air. The Steel-type attack went right for Staraptor.

" **Close Combat!** " Nic shouted.

Staraptor let out a shout as she reached her talon out to the incoming double beams. With one lunge, she extended forward and met Flash Cannon head on. The shocking part was that Flash Cannon divided into silver streams as Staraptor pushed through towards Blastoise. As Flash Cannon faded, it revealed to Blastoise Staraptor in front with a talon reached out.

Blastoise gasped with shock.

In midair, Staraptor retained position as she spiraled around and exerted a side kick. The thrust was mighty, and it connected with Blastoise's shell. The impact made a vast ripple and the Shellfish Pokémon gagged at the force exerted; strong enough to make his eyes shrink. Staraptor's shocking shock caught up and Blastoise went flying backwards, flipping vertically several times before smashing his stomach onto the ground. Dust scattered from the impact, but as it faded, it revealed the Trainer in disbelief.

Blastoise was groaning as he had spiraled eyes, defeated with one kick by Close Combat.

The Trainer sank to his knees, looking with sheer shock. "No way…"

Staraptor landed on the ground, folding her wings as she looked ta her defeated adversary.

"We did a wonderful job, Staraptor!" Nic announced, smiling at the Normal/Flying-type.

Staraptor looked back to him, smiling with satisfaction. "(I felt good with that last kick. Great call, Nic!)"

Erza stared with surprise. "Amazing."

"That's Nic. Proving what he knows and endured." Vanessa sighed with relief.

All around, the Trainers watched with greater awe as the defeated opponent recalled Blastoise and presented prize money to Nic once more.

"Whoa…even against _him_?"

"They took down a Blastoise! And he was experienced!"

"Alright, this guy's strong! Really strong!" Another Trainer smirked. "I'm taking down his Staraptor!"

"Get in line!" Another shouted.

"No way! I wanna battle Nic next!"

As an argument ensued, Nic realized the many Trainers who wanted to battle. Many still wanted to see what they were capable of, while Nic was aware that he and Staraptor were merely warming up. She hasn't used much speed in her fights, rather she was focusing on polishing up her moves. That was what Nic and Staraptor were aiming for this whole time.

With the two looking at the other as the argument broke out, they grinned nonchalantly.

"Looks like lunch will have to wait." He said.

Staraptor looked ahead. "(Yeah…but we don't mind.)"

Another Trainer stepped forward, Great Ball set. "I'm next!"

Nic and Staraptor smiled as they got to similar battle stances.

"Let's keep battling, Staraptor!" Nic declared.

"(Just the way I like it!)"

The Trainer sent out a Glourk, which signaled the start of the next battle.

* * *

 **Decided to have this little update done. Wanted to get Staraptor a little credit before moving onto other subjects. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Erza's Feathered Friend

The light refracted off the blade, shimmering with its polished steel. It was turned on its axis, reflecting the face of Erza as she stared with intensity. In her Heart Kreuz Armor, she stared at her opponent across from her. Doublade. Both were warriors. They had to keep fighting; it was a choice made, not a code of sworn duty like those bent on following masters even to their darkest paths. This was a time where they could not afford to lose to anyone.

Both stood alongside the water's edge, the late morning sun's rays shimmering along the water as it flowed like a creek. As a splash of water erupted, both glared with fire in their eyes and charged.

Erza and Doublade reappeared in a second's time. Together, they clashed their blades, creating sparks with each counter applied. Erza slashed and moved her sword to parry Doublade. Each and every strike was calculative, defined, and just like against Kagura a long while back, swift and unable to be seen.

However, the Sword Pokémon lived up to her PokeDex entry. Even Erza – the infamous Titania – was found losing ground against her Doublade. She slid backwards after one of Doublade's blades struck her crossed swords. The impact made her falter a step, and as Doublade advanced with her Slash attack, Erza slashed her sword like a hammer. Like before, she was met with surprising power from her Doublade, who had remained stationed in front.

Erza needed to get better. She would never be satisfied with the level of power she had now. Even though it was high, it wouldn't be enough to help her protect Nic or Vanessa. As she trained, so did they not too far away, doing their own thing. Every once in a while breezes went through the area, a sign of Garchomp going all out on his Trainer. Doublade had to follow her Trainer's example and get better. They needed to be faster. Stronger. Durable. Committed. No matter what, they had to train harder than they've ever trained before.

Erza closed in, bringing her sword around, however, at the last second, she requipped. To Doublade's shock, it became the large hammer. The hammer met Doublade's blades, overpowering the Steel/Ghost-type and sending her spinning into a nearby tree trunk.

As the tree shook, a small bird-like Pokémon with a red-orange head and light gray body was soundly asleep in the branches. The creature revealed to be a wild Fletchling was shook awake when the branches shifted up and down.

The Tiny Robin Pokémon jerked upright, looking around with shock at what made her grow wide awake. Her black stick-like feet bent, she leaned down, turning her head when she saw two swords prodded into the tree.

"(Hm?)" She chimed in curiosity.

"Are you alright, Doublade?"

Fletchling turned from the swords to the woman in armor heading her way. To her surprise, it was a woman with long, red hair that flowed down her back. While clad in armor, she looked in shape and had brown eyes fit in resolution. The bird said nothing as Erza approached the tree.

"(Yeah. I'm…fine…)" Doublade tried to get herself out of the tree trunk, but both her swords were prodded in good. Doublade pulled once more, but this time she only got a small bit of herself unstuck.

"Here, allow me." Erza extended both her hands and gripped onto her Doublade's two guards. "On three." She counted. "One…two…three!" She pulled hard on Doublade, using her muscle to get her swords unstuck from the trunk. With a few seconds of labor, she fell on her back, her blades freed.

Doublade joined together once more around the sheaths and looked down at her Trainer. "(Are you okay?)"

Erza smiled. "Don't worry. It's nothing." She said. "Just a little too much momentum dropped me, that's all." She noticed something red up in the branches. "Hm?"

"(What?)" Doublade turned up to what Erza looked at. She found the same thing her Trainer saw. "(Huh?)"

The Fletchling blinked down at them once, then twice, and then a third time. Afterwards, the Normal/Flying-type spread her wings and fled the branch. She chirped along as she soared overhead, circling around Erza and Doublade from above.

"What's it doing?" Erza narrowed her eyes, carefully observing the Fletchling's motions.

"Erza?" A voice came from pass the underbrush. Erza and Doublade recognized the voice almost instantly.

Stepping out from over a small bush was Vanessa, who looked dirty, for a lack of better word. She had wrapped up on her training, and a little drained on magic, she and her Pokémon were ready for a quick rinse and food. "Erza?"

"Vanessa."

"(Don't forget me~!)" The Fletchling chirped from above.

Doublade continued to eye the Fletchling as she continued circling overhead. Meanwhile Vanessa joined up with Erza, the two regrouping.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

Erza looked back up to the Fletchling. "Doublade and I were in the midst of training. Until we end up hitting a tree and then that Pokémon began to circle over us."

"What?" Vanessa looked up, her attention fixated on the Fletchling that chirped over them. "A Fletchling."

"Fletchling, you say?"

Vanessa pulled out her PokeDex from her brown purse. She held it up towards the sky as the monitor revealed Fletchling's image.

" **Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.** "

Once this information was received, the girls looked up at the Fletchling once more.

"Now I see." Vanessa said. "You must have accidentally hit its tree. So now it thinks you're a threat."

"I see." Erza did feel bad, but Fletchling wasn't looking to be one to listen…at least from how it looked.

The wild Fletchling quite circling overhead and flapped in place, ready to attack. "(You won't get away with this! **Growl!** )"

Fletchling opened her beak and let out a loud, piercing cry that distorted the air. The distorted cry reached Erza and the others, making them cover their ears.

Erza opened an eye, her teeth gritting. "What's it doing?!" She yelled.

"It's using Growl! It lowers Attack strength!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Doublade's tassels acted as muffs, but the effects of Growl made her emit a blue aura that made her Attack prowess lower.

Erza knew what to do in this situation. "Guess there's no other choice to be made." She uncovered her ears and pointed at Fletchling. "Doublade, go!"

"(Right!)" The Sword Pokémon readied herself for battle against the wild Fletchling.

The Fletchling ceased her Growl, calming down the air. "(Handle this! **Tackle!** )" She dove for Doublade with wings spread, making her soaring more accurate. As she was near Doublade, she arched herself for an in-the-face ram. However, due to Doublade's No Guard, she couldn't dodge. Fletchling, instead of hit Doublade, went right through, arching back up towards the air.

"(Huh?)" She inquired.

Erza went wide-eyed. "I don't understand. Doublade has No Guard, so why did that attack miss?"

"It didn't." Vanessa questioned. "It hit, it just had no effect."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tackle is a Normal-type attack, and Normal-type moves have no effect on Ghost-types, which is Doublade. So even without No Guard, Tackle wouldn't do any damage."

Erza looked back at the battle, the information sinking in. "So, even when moves are super effective or half as effective; they can also be ineffective. Interesting."

"Of course the same could be said about Ghost-types." Vanessa added. "Ghost-type attacks have no effect on Normal-types like Fletchling."

"I see, so no Shadow Sneak."

"(Then we know what to do!)" Doublade declared.

Fletchling circled around until she was above them once more. "(Then how about this! **Growl!** )" Once more, Fletchling exerted another piercing cry that distorted the air and reached Doublade only. The Steel/Ghost-type this time looked unmoved as her Attack was lowered.

Fletchling narrowed her eyes. "(Unfazed?)"

Erza swiped her arm. " **Fury Cutter!** "

Doublade's blades glowed a glistening weak white and held onto the guard as she rotated clockwise. She continued her course for Fletchling, whom was looking shocked at the incoming Bug-type move. Fletchling's eyes widened as she was met with white, and then was struck.

The Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped as she was hit and went straight down. The tiny bird went head first towards the ground, but this went noticed by Erza and Vanessa alike.

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Erza made a dash for the bird as she fell.

"Erza?" Vanessa questioned at first, but she went darting for the helpless bird as well.

Erza made it underneath in time to cup her armored hands and caught Fletchling. The Normal/Flying-type laid on her back, beak wide open as eyes spiraled.

Doublade descended, looking down at her fallen foe. "(I'm sorry.)" She apologized.

"It would appear that we were too strong." Erza said.

"You're not wrong." Vanessa said. "This is Route 2, home to one of the most basic-leveled Pokémon are in the region. Even if Fletchling used Growl another few times, odds would've been that you and Doublade would've made it with one Fury Cutter regardless."

Erza looked down at the unconscious Fletchling in her hold, staring at her intensely. "I see…" She said. _'The weakest route in Kalos, and yet Pokémon here still dare to challenge Trainers of all kinds.'_

"Is everything alright here?"

A third voice called out, revealing Nic as he appeared on a tree branch above the tree line of a nearby woods. He looked down with wonder as he saw the Fletchling in Erza's arms.

"Nic!" Erza called out, honestly surprised.

Nic jumped down from the branch and landed casually. He strode his way towards Erza and Vanessa. "I heard a high-pitched noise. Was it a Pokémon Battle?"

Erza nodded with guilt. "I'm afraid so." She answered before looking back down at the defeated Fletchling. "It was my fault. I should've been more careful of my surroundings."

Nic stood beside Erza, a sympathetic look on his face. He knew she was sorry, he feels the same way as he had to fight much less experienced Pokémon before, but even then was aware of the circumstances of a Pokémon Battle. He battled Fletchling before, dozens of times at the beginning of his journey through Route 2 and Santalune Forest. They weren't powerful Pokémon, but they are testy, and that's something he understood.

"Was it thinking you were in its territory?" Nic questioned.

Erza nodded. "Yes."

Nic reached for his pockets, pulling up a golden diamond. "Well then, why don't we use this?" He presented the item to Erza, who blinked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's a Revive." Nic answered. "It's similar to a Max Revive, but it'll only restore half their basic energy. This should do the trick." He handed it to Erza, who accepted it with a generous smile.

"Thank you, Nic." She thanked him and held the Revive in one hand. She smiled down at the Fletchling and held it to her little belly. "Here. Hopefully this will compensate."

As the Revive touched Fletchling's chest, a green wave rippled throughout her body. The energy she lost was coming back, and the Revive began to become sparkles that infused into the green waves that eventually faded into nothing.

In a matter of seconds, the spirals in Fletchling's eyes opened back up, her blurry vision catching whim of Erza smiling down to her. "(Hmmm…?)" She groaned.

"There. You should be well again." She answered.

Startled, the Fletchling fluttered her wings and took to the ground. There, she landed and retained a startling manner as she stared at her powerful foe.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight." Erza insisted. "I apologize or any trouble we may have caused."

Doublade nodded in agreement and bowed to the Fletchling.

Fletchling looked at Erza and Doublade, her startled self wearing away. Once the calm set in, she saw that they weren't a threat and nodded in forgiveness. "(O-okay. Thanks for healing me.)" She said.

"So what now?" Vanessa asked.

Nic looked towards her. "Not sure."

Erza stared at the Fletchling some more, her eyes fixated on the Tiny Robin Pokémon. As her stare was deep, it was like daggers were melting into Fletchling's heathers. The bird's red head showed a sweat drop as she shuddered. She was getting nervous with Erza's glare.

"(Uh, why is she looking at me like that?)" She questioned.

Doublade looked towards her Trainer. "(Erza?)"

"So even Pokémon here have courage to stand against powerful adversaries…" She mumbled to herself. When it hit her, her eyes widened and an idea came to her head. She smiled as she pounded a fist into her open palm. "I have a splendid idea!"

Nic and Vanessa watched in wonder as Erza reached for something she had stored away. It appeared to be an Oran Berry, much to their surprise. They were even more surprised with how she extended it with an open palm to Fletchling.

"Fletchling, though this may seem arbitrary, I can see a brilliance in you." Her smile came back, a warmth radiating. "Please, why don't you come with us?"

Fletchling's eyes widened.

"Erza, you really want to capture this Fletchling?" Nic asked.

Erza looked towards him with a smile. "Of course. If I'm going to be here, I may as well begin from basics." She responded. "It may be a long road before I get a firm grasp on Pokémon, but even so, what's the harm in having more and merrier times?"

Nic showed genuine surprise to Erza's answer, but the more he thought about it, the more he smirked. How could he argue? Why would he argue to begin with? Sure he was surprised with how Erza wanted to capture another Pokémon, but he was happy because she would have more friends. Honestly, he himself would enjoy seeing her accept another companion beside Doublade, not that the Sword Pokémon was enough.

Erza had her hand stretched towards Vanessa. "Vanessa."

Vanessa handed Erza a spare Poke Ball she's saved and held it to the Fletchling. Erza waited for Fletchling's answer as the Normal/Flying-type tilted her head in curiosity and wonder.

By all means, Fletchling was overcome with shock. The Normal/Flying-type was bewildered with how she was given an opportunity to better herself. And to add irony, it was by the one who bested her with ease. It was one thing to be beaten in one hit, but to be given a chance at bettering yourself doesn't come around too often. What could Erza offer to help her? That's a question she had to ask herself. She'd clearly see herself get stronger, but what else? Friends, probably. Food, hopefully. Some place to call home, more than likely. Then again, she had nothing to lose. Considering the options, she knew it was clear that even if she said no, it'd be going against the ways of a battle is fought. She lost, and thus must cooperate to the conditions set.

Fletchling looked at the Oran Berry and took it with one foot. She threw it up and plopped into her mouth, swallowing it whole with a gulp. She chirped placidly, acknowledging the request and recovering the remaining energy left. "(Okay!)"

With his powers, Nic understood what Fletchling said. He smiled.

Erza held up the Poke Ball to Fletchling's face. "If you comply, then tap this." She watched as Fletchling relinquished herself to Erza. She tapped the Poke Ball, thus opening it and going inside. The capsule shook and beeped constantly, like it did with Doublade when she was first caught as a Honedge.

The Poke Ball made a 'Ding' sound, signaling Erza's newest companion.

The redhead arose to her feet, smirking down at the Poke Ball with delight. "I promise, we shall train hard together, Fletchling." She said, the tone in her voice of upmost sincerity.

"Wait a go, Erza." Vanessa complimented.

Erza looked towards the Pularis siblings. "Thank you."

Nic stared at Erza, seeing the passion in her eyes when she made that promise to her new Fletchling. He couldn't help but have his smile widen. "Erza, congratulations." He cheerfully answered.

Seeing that smile on Nic made Erza's face blush with embarrassment. She looked away in modesty. "I-It was nothing worthy of praise." She sheepishly waved off, though the blush remained, considering this was from Nic. "But thank you."

"I think it was worthy." Nic vouched.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked back at him. "You do?"

Nic shrugged. "I wouldn't see why not. This is a partner you'll be working with. I think we'll all do a fine job."

Erza's smile was directed towards Nic, her eyes so happy to have the man she loves in her field of vision.

"I have an idea. Why don't we celebrate with lunch?" Nic asked.

"I can do lunch. I'm a little hungry." Vanessa said.

Nic raised a brow. "You should be more worried about rinsing yourself."

Vanessa giggled at the irony. "I could say the same."

Nic sighed. "Alright, you got me. Just get everything ready. It's about time we earn a little break anyway."

Erza and Doublade smiled at each other, glad the day turned out well with a new companion. As Erza watched Nic gather the food they had saved, she had a softened look in her eyes.

* * *

 **Late night post. So here's a spoiler for the main story, I decided to give a hint to another Pokémon Erza would have trained the past year. Hope you guys like the very small NicxErza fluff too!**


	5. Festive

Fletchling ascended higher into the air until to a point, overlooking the opposing Trainer's Metapod. The Tiny Robin Pokémon remained positioned high until Erza gave the call.

" **Peck!** "

Fletchling's beak glowed white and she sailed down after Metapod. With a steep angle, the Peck made impact with the Bug-type's head, making a small air ripple upon contact. The force was enough to send Metapod flying backwards, yelling out as it landed on the side, groaning in its unconsciousness.

The Trainer looked shocked at his Metapod's loss.

Vanessa raised an arm for Erza's side. "Metapod is unable to battle, Fletchling is the winner! Therefore, victory goes to Erza!" She announced.

Nic smiled in glee of Erza's victory. _'She's gotten even better at this than I thought.'_ He watched as Erza held up and arm and Fletchling landed on it. _'She and Fletchling are learning a lot faster than anticipated.'_

"A job well done, Fletchling." Erza praised.

"(Thanks!)" Fletchling chirped.

The Metapod Trainer recalled his Pokémon and begrudgingly went over, presenting Erza with the small sum of prize money she was promised. Compared to the sums of money Nic got, she was more on the short end of the stick, but she didn't care. She knew money was money.

Once she and the Trainer shook hands, they parted ways; with the Trainer exiting the battlefield right by the Pokémon Center.

Erza was genuinely impressed with the layout of Santalune City. She was enamored with the fountain in the middle of the city, which was a giant Roselia. She was inclined to see many of what the stores and cafés had to offer, but still remembered how they had to be tight on their spending cash as half of it was meant for food. All things considered, they've done a good job. With the need to take up experience, Erza had a couple battles going about her way, and thought it'd be nice to see Fletchling in action after training with her in Santalune Forest, where she learned a few new moves such as Quick Attack and Peck.

"You and Fletchling were looking in sync." Vanessa noted.

"I couldn't agree more." Nic vouched.

Erza smiled back at the Pularis siblings. "I appreciate the praise, but I still believe we have much more to learn." She turned towards Fletchling. "What do you think?"

Fletchling nodded in agreement.

"So what now?" Vanessa asked. "I think we got a fair share of battling in for the afternoon, right?" She put a hand to her chin, thinking of what could be done for the rest of the day. Then an idea struck her noggin. "Wait, I know!"

"What is it?" Nic wondered.

"Why don't Erza and I go to the boutique? I'm sure she wouldn't mind sampling some of the fashion designs Kalos must offer? Right?" She turned towards Erza, to which the redhead pondered a few moments before coming to a nodding conclusion.

"Why of course. I would be delighted to see what you have."

"Then it's settled." Vanessa looked towards Nic next. "Nic? What will you do?"

Nic put his hands into his coat pockets, looking placid. "Why don't you two go to the boutique and look around? I'll be fine." He assured.

"You sure?" Erza asked.

"Positive. Just meet up at the Pokémon Center by tonight. They're having a firework show when it gets dark out."

"Fireworks? What for?"

Nic looked away, seemingly placid. "I wasn't too keen when it came to history, but I had an impeccable sense of timing when I started out my journey. The day Froakie and I entered Santalune City was also the day it was found. So every year it's a celebration."

"That could explain why the downtown streets were so full of stands and accessories." Vanessa said. Honestly, if she was honest with herself, she was dumbfounded with the lack of knowledge, but coincidence couldn't have been placed better in their hands.

Erza smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" She walked passed Nic and Vanessa, her Fletchling perched on her shoulder. "Come on, Vanessa. Why don't we see that boutique you told me so much about?"

"Sure." Vanessa tailed behind, hurrying in her pace to stay by Erza's side. The two girls wandered off, leaving Nic to smile at their backs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He called out.

"We won't!" Erza chimed as she and Vanessa wandered off.

With them gone, Nic looked around, seeing as how he was all alone. Solitude was a trait he was accustomed to, but being around Erza for so long made the whole isolation thing a little…weird. Still, he coped with this feeling and sat on the bench in front of the now vacant battlefield. He looked down at the ground, vexation rising.

' _I wonder what I should do? Should I go and get groceries? But I just stocked up yesterday, so we should be alright. Maybe I can go down to the festival and put up an art stand…but then again I don't have a lot of paper left. Maybe I could find dinner plans at one of the cafés, but maybe Erza and Vanessa would be to full from festival food…'_ Nic detested the idea of being bored; really his only options when he was traveling alone a few years back were either art, training, or napping. He never really was a festive kind of person. But then again he had no alternative motive.

' _Maybe I should try to go down to the festival for a bit…'_

The sound of footsteps from behind caught his attention, causing his reflexes to kick in and pivot. When he turned around, there stood a rather kempt Trainer. The Trainer had short, combed brown hair and a white shirt beneath a black dress shirt with gold buttons. He also had on blue jeans and white shoes. The way his blue eyes met Nic's meant a challenge.

"Can I help you?" Nic asked.

"Sorry to intrude, but are you Nic Pularis by any chance?" The teen Trainer asked.

"I am."

The Trainer smiled. "I've heard a few rumors that you were in Aquacorde Town a week ago, and I heard recently today that you were somewhere here in Santalune City. So as a fellow Pokémon Trainer…" He held out a Great Ball, smirking in confidence. "I challenge you to a battle!"

This wasn't a surprise at all for the powerful Trainer. Ever since coming back to Kalos, he's been getting several challenges left and right by other Trainers. Some were rookies, but most of them were elite Trainers who knew what they were doing. Last he checked, he had to deal with fifty straight wins back in Aquacorde Town – in one day!

Following the Trainer's code of conduct, Nic grinned and walked towards an end of the battlefield. "Sure, I'll accept your challenge." He said. _'Guess we can get a little exercise before heading on down towards the festival with the others.'_

Both Trainers reached the boxes on the far ends of the battlefield. They stared at each other, their acknowledgment set. With Nic pulling out a Poke Ball, he threw his Pokémon out first.

"Let's go! Arbok!" Nic tossed up the Poke Ball, which popped open, summoning forth the Cobra Pokémon at his beckoned call.

With his body coiled up, Arbok's tongue flickered and hissed at his summon.

The Trainer knew what he was up against. This was Nic Pularis, he and whose 6 other Pokémon saved the entire universe. He witnessed it. He felt their power, and now he has to do what he can to prove himself. He tossed the Great Ball into the atmosphere.

"Come out, Alakazam!" He shouted.

Summoned to the frontlines was a humanoid yellow Pokémon with brown shoulder and upper body plating. With its whiskers very long, it was confirmed to be a male, which held spoons in its claws. The Psi Pokémon took position set against his adversary.

"So a Psychic-type this time…" Nic trailed off, awaiting what his elite adversary would do.

The Trainer smirked as he reached for his jeans; the small pocket to be accurate. Nic's expression remained solid as the Trainer pulled out a Key Stone attached to a chain.

"Let's start out strong. This is a fight we've got to give our all in!" As he held up the Key Stone, a small wave of pressure adjusted within the stirring atmosphere. Rainbow beams began to glisten around the Key Stone as the Trainer touched it. Beams of light waves around in the atmosphere, wiggling uncontrollably.

Alakazam responded to the beckoned call, his center glistening in a vivid magenta color. As his abdomen glowed, magenta rays exerted outwards, wiggling and connecting with his Trainer's light waves.

"Alakazam! Mega Evolve!"

The Psi Pokémon underwent the art of Mega Evolution. Stones along the dusty battlefield levitated as Alakazam began to levitate off the earth, feet interlocking. Alakazam's body glistened in the glow of its morphing, where the spoons began to multiply into a set of 5 rather than 2. A horn grew in the middle of the others, and a red jewel grew in the forehead. The shocking trait was how the yellow grew dull, the brown turned a dull magenta, and he now had a beard, befitting a sage.

The Mega Evolution light exploded, sending a dust wave all around the battlefield. As it reached Nic and Arbok, they remained unfazed by this act of powering up.

"SO they Mega Evolved on the spot." Nic analyzed. "Arbok, be ready!"

"(Yesss, Nic-sssama.)" The Poison-type obediently answered.

The opposing Trainer clutched a fist. "We were coming around after our Snowbelle Gym win and thought we would stop by Santalune City. It was a stroke of luck we would come across you. Now it's time we see how we measure up to the big leagues!" He swiped his arm. "Mega Alakazam! **Psychic!** "

Mega Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and he growled as he moved his hands up. As he raised his head, Arbok was coated in a blue energy as well, being lifted off the ground due to Psychic. As the Mega Evolved Pokémon raised the snake higher with every second, the Cobra Pokémon knew better than to overreact. He had to remain calm and mild, and most importantly, have Nic and his training to make him think.

" **Earthquake!** " Nic yelled.

Mega Alakazam brought both his arms down, dragging Arbok as well. As he descended like a rocket, the Poison-type remained straightened out and used the momentum from Psychic's fall to add weight to his tail, which came down first. Arbok's tail smashed against the ground, cushioning the blow and sending a shockwave of dust into the atmosphere.

"What?!" The Trainer exclaimed before the dust and winds came right for him and Mega Alakazam. Both covered up as dust blinded them, but then the earth began to shake violently, and a large rippling shockwave of rock and dust pulsated across the ground in all directions. The shockwaves swallowed Mega Alakazam, making his cries unheard.

All across Santalune City, even in the plaza where the festival was, everyone could feel a shudder, startling many s. The shuddering was heard even from the boutique, where Erza and Vanessa were just entering.

Erza felt the ground vibrate for a moment before looking up, seeing the sign wobble. It stopped eventually. "What was that?"

Vanessa looked back in the direction of the Pokémon Center nearby, her Aura Magic picking up on a familiar sense. It was no surprise even with the large dust cloud behind the building. "My guess is as good as yours." She joked knowingly.

As the dust cleared, the battlefield was as it was before Earthquake, if not softened up a little. Arbok stood in the center in a single coil, hissing as he looked unfazed.

"Nice job, Arbok." Nic praised.

The dust settled and the Trainer coughed. When he looked back, he saw his Mega Alakazam was groaning. "Mega Alakazam!"

Mega Alakazam struggled, but with his psychic powers, he picked himself up and hunched forward, severely dirty and looking peeved.

The Trainer clutched his fists. _'Rather than take damage from Psychic, he used an attack and broke the ground to cushion the impact. It doesn't even look like we did anything.'_

Nic reached out. "Arbok! Go!"

"(Asss you wish.)" Arbok dutifully followed Nic's calling card and retracted his serpentine body. His mouth opening and revealing all his sharp fangs, he lunged forward with a loud hiss and became a purple blur too fast for Mega Alakazam to trace.

' _(So fast.)'_ The Psychic-type gasped. The next thing he saw was a scary belly pattern in front of his face, making him panic. "(Gah!)"

"Look out!" The Trainer shouted.

Nic used three gingers to illustrate a biting motion. " **Ice Fang!** "

Arbok's fangs glowed bright blue and large spiky ice covered the front fangs and icy fang-like aura appeared around the mouth. "(How about I leave you with a brain freezzze!)" Arbok yelled as he thrust his head down and snapped hard on the forehead. The fangs made impact with Mega Alakazam's head, making a frosty ripple of aura exert out. Mega Alakazam remained puzzled and in shock for a split second before an icy explosion erupted, making the earth vibrate.

"What?!" The Trainer covered up as a cool wave passed him, leaving him shivering from the cold.

As the mist cleared up, Arbok was seen in a mild position while Mega Alakazam was on his back, his forehead covered in fragments of frost and ice as a rainbow glow enveloped him, immediately making him transform back to himself while unconscious.

In a frantic hurry, the Trainer got out the Great Ball. "Gngh! Alakazam, return!" In a hurry, he recalled the defeated Psychic-type, leaving him to look back at Nic and Arbok, with a deep sigh of relief. "Wow…that was scary." He admitted.

"Do you wish to continue?" Nic asked.

The Trainer looked hesitant to answer at first, but Nic said nothing otherwise. The Trainer was overwhelmed with how fast his Mega Alakazam was defeated. It was a clear sign of strength, speed, and reflexive difference, and it was even more shocking that it was by an Arbok of all Pokémon. Still, this feeling he had – adrenaline – he wanted to feel it for some reason. He wanted to eel more. Facing strong opponents like Nic, they were fun, even if it is terrifying in strength and speed. When he considered all these factors, all he could do was smile.

"You know what I say?" He put away the Great Ball, and instead got out an Ultra Ball. "I say I'm just warming up!"

"That's what I like to hear." Nic smirked. "Arbok?"

The Poison-type glared at the opponent with a hiss of approval. "(Let'sss sssee what thisss guy hasss left in him.)" He answered. "(I'm going to pop you like a balloon, maggot!)"

The Trainer threw the Ultra Ball high. "Mienshao!"

The Pokémon next to battle was a large, furry, purple Pokémon with whip-like fur at the ends of the arms. It had a stern glare and the Fighting-type readied himself.

"A Fighting-type now. Interesting." Nic said.

The Trainer swiped his arm. "Mienshao, **Hi Jump Kick!** "

The Mienshao took a big leap on command, making dust escape the earth beneath as it bounced rather high. As Arbok glanced up, not bothering to move his head, he saw Mienshao soaring down with a glowing knee, readying for impact.

Nic narrowed his eyes. " **Gunk Shot!** "

Arbok conjured silver light that began to materialize from the compounds within the atmosphere, as toxic energy could be felt manifesting. A large, fully packed black garbage back with a purple poisonous outline was in front of the hood.

When Arbok reeled ahead and Gunk Shot was launched, another ripple of energy escaped, and the force made the debris and dust nearby scatter. Mienshao's eyes widened as all it saw was a black and purple blur before everything went black with a hint of a stinging sensation.

* * *

The dark skies were seen outside the Pokémon Center doors, where inside was Nic. He was in the lounge section where the red stools were up against the building wall, where he hunched forward and looked mildly satsified as his Arbok was chowing down at his feet.

"Eat your fill. You've earned it for all the battling today." He said. He laid his hand on the back of Arbok's hood, rubbing it up and down. Arbok raised his head, smiling and hissing at his Trainer's satisfaction. Hard work really does pay off.

Of course Nic knew Arbok and him were barely warmed up by the end of the battle, but they chose to let that comment slide past them. A Mega Alakazam, Mienshao, Sharpedo, Chandelure, Talonflame, and Heliolisk altogether would've tired out a few strong Pokémon, but with immense durability and tolerance, Nic and Arbok could've battled all the way to kingdom come. Still, even if it wasn't much of a challenge to them, they still considered it training. It was experience, and that's what counts.

The doors to the Pokémon Center opened, where Nic turned to see Erza and Vanessa walking inside. He smiled and waved to them, catching their attention and they came closer.

"Hey, Nic." Vanessa greeted. She and Erza had small bags in hand, some of which housed clothing, and some of it food.

"Hi." He smiled. He made room for them to sit beside him by scooting over. Erza took the seat next to him, and Vanessa on the end.

"So how was the festival and boutique?"

Erza smiled at him as she reached into the large white bag she carried. "Well…" She put on a white sunhat, which weakly showed light from the ceiling piercing through it. It fit her quite well, coupled by the few dresses that she was able to stash into the bag.

Nic looked towards the hat and back towards Erza. In fact, he was staring for quite a while, enamored by Erza's figure and the way it made her look in one word he could barely mutter: "Beautiful…"

Erza, faintly catching his sentence, looked away with a tint of red in her cheeks. "Er…this? Why thank you." She commented.

Vanessa giggled at Erza's modest affection. "So Nic, what did you do while we were gone?" Of course she and Erza obviously knew what happened considering all the ground shaking from earlier and the few explosions seen from Gunk Shot. Still, she allowed Nic to have a say.

Nic turned towards Arbok, who was finishing up a nice collage of berries on a plate at his feet. He only grinned as Arbok looked mildly pleased. "Nothing." He answered.

A pop sound was heard outside and some lights were seen dazzling the sky.

"We've made it on time." Erza said.

"Yeah, we did." Nic stood up, turning towards Erza and offering his hand to the Requip Mage. "Come on, I'm sure we'll get a better view if we move downtown."

Erza generously accepted Nic's offer and her hand slipped into his. Together, Nic and Erza followed along, with Vanessa and a now nourished Arbok followed behind. Walking out of the Pokémon Center, they all turned the corner to be met with a bright flash of exploding yellow in the sky. They all were enamored as the night sky of Santalune City was marvelous with fireworks bringing the stars to life.

As they walked down towards the festive plaza, everyone was staring at the fireworks show. They were all so distracted that they didn't realize three people followed by a large cobra. They all made way down towards the Roselia fountain, where they all had the blue fireworks reflect in their eyes.

"Wonderful." Vanessa marveled.

More fireworks whistled as they shot up, exploding into green and purple. Red followed, and then orange.

With each firework going off, popping and flashes dazzled the small city. Even from the Santalune Gym's roof, everyone saw Viola taking snapshots of the fireworks with her camera.

"Here comes a big one it seems." Nic chimed.

As expected, it soared up high, this time popping loud and dazzling the sky to make the shape of a Pokémon, a Meadow Pattern Vivillon. Erza's eyes were wide with the display.

"My word…"

More fireworks went off, one after another, exploding into Pokémon faces, those of Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. The next ones were Bulbasaur, then Charmander, and next Squirtle.

Nic turned towards Arbok, both sharing a happy expression as they got to see fireworks after a long day; Nic more so than the serpent.

Nic then turned towards Erza, his smile widening as he slipped his fingers into her own. They interlocked as the next firework in the sky was a Luvdisc, each pink part twinkling vibrantly into the darkness.

Having a lift in spirits after so much battling, Nic began to pull. "Come one. Why don't we find some snacks? I'm sure a few stands should still be open." He suggested.

Both Erza and Vanessa were surprised by Nic's behavior. He isn't a festive guy much, considering he likes being away from crowds, but sometimes it's okay to make a few exceptions. They nodded and followed Nic as he too entered the plaza stands, loosening up and enjoying festive times that one night.

Viola caught sight of Nic with his back turned, snapping the lens and getting a picture of him and Erza holding hands, while two fireworks illuminated the sky; both red and purple.

* * *

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July! Here's a small update! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Thunder

Everything was against them, all they could see was water rushing from above their own heads. Millions of gallons of water poured onto them with pressure equal to a rapid waterfall. The water could've dented metal with its pressure, and yet it wasn't doing a thing to seven figures who were at its base.

A closer examination revealed it to be Nic and all six of his Pokémon. Every last one of them were sitting on their own stone slabs, where they had but their bases no bigger than a Poke Ball to sit on. Regardless, they all held their little space and had a wave of calm wash over them, along with the intense waterfall that gushed like a Hydro Pump. Nic was in the center of the group of seven, his shirt off and in his pants, sitting cross-legged with arms and hands resting on his legs as he had eyes shut. Rain pelted them water flowing, making it that much harder as it was like earth's gravity at its peak. This was their training for now, and so far, they have been keeping it up for quite some time. Last time Erza rolled around to check on them, it was maybe two hours.

By this point, their bodies were fully adjusted to the intense pressure. Now they had to retain their meditated stances and conditions for the next part.

It was a long time before Nic glowed, turning to a hybrid form of Zap Form and Splash Form, though one couldn't tell since only his Zap Form's pants were on. With his type changed, he retained the Rain Dance and breathed in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. That was the point of meditating, a concept he taught to his Pokémon so long ago. To shut out distractions; to dull pain; to relieve one's awareness and stress. The mind was a very powerful weapon, in which would help them shut out the sound of lightning crackling in the sky.

With the pressure change, everyone retained meditation under the waterfall's pressure as Nic initiated what could've been a blistering Thunder attack. The thick, booming bolt crackled in the sky and zoomed straight down onto Nic and all the Pokémon. The bolt spread, becoming a beam that everyone took on. The electricity jolted through their bodies, coursing and in and out of their systems at 1/1000 of a second's time. Thunder was devastating, especially with Rain Dance and half of Nic's Pokémon weak to Electric-type moves.

Thunder roared on, continuing to attack and send electricity with intense levels of voltage. Charizard, Staraptor, and Greninja were all taking the blow considerably; in contrast t Garchomp, who wasn't feeling anything more than a ticklish sensation. But this was the training.

It didn't matter how much voltage was being poured on, nor how much the waterfall poured. Nic and everyone refused to quit. They were never ones to give up. They had goals to achieve, and that was to live even through the hardest of times. If they gave up because of lightning circuiting through them, then how could they stop Acnologia? Or even Laxus if he comes around at some point?

The three weak to Thunder were beginning to lurch, allowing the waterfall's weight to get to them. Arbok, Garchomp, and Kecleon were feeling voltage as well, but even they refused to stop, This in mind, Greninja, Charizard, and Staraptor all did the one thing meditation was meant for: Breathe.

In and out. In and out. All seven were putting in their willpower into taking the waterfall and Thunder attack. Everyone was back on track, and with their meditation dulling pain, it was like shutting out a sense to keep one fighting on.

Thunder pulsed like a roaring dragon, howling and crackling profusely. The rocks beneath everyone was reduced to gravel, but even sitting in unbalanced spots along the waterfall's base wasn't keeping them down.

Thunder finally stopped after one minute of voltage. Everyone could again continue breathing.

One minute later, Thunder bolted back down, again pulsating massive force. Everyone had to hold on to their senses. They had to keep clam, and let the energy flow like a river. Their energies were conserved, their bodies built for severe training, and that meant taking more bolts.

The Thunder this time lasted three minutes, which was longer than before. They were all undeterred by the end, allowing another Thunder to rain down. Five minutes for this one. The montage was long, but the lightning didn't stop them.

* * *

As rain poured down, Vanessa was in the nearby forest, looking up as crackling lightning flared up the sky. She knew Nic was training hard, and that meant she had to have been as well. At first her heart raced with every intense bolt, but it was really the sound of Thunder that crackled intensely.

With her Aura Magic in her palms, she clutched them tight, facing not just her own Sliggoo, but her own Braixen. It was a three-way free for all, and she had to make sure no one was slacking.

" **Emanation Beam!** "

As Thunder poured on the distance, a large teal beam shot at Sliggoo and Braixen alike, but both readied as multicolored energy began materializing around Sliggoo's mouth, and an orb of purple readied around Braixen's wand.

"( **Dragon Pulse!** )"

"( **Psyshock!** )"

Both Dragon and Psychic-type moves traveled as beams that met in the center, along with Vanessa's attack. All three collided, but the attacks finally broke down, causing what was an explosion of smoke that shuddered the airspace in between.

Vanessa used this opportunity and made an orb of aura in front of her palms, her angle eleven o' clock, right for Braixen. " **Trace Shot!** " The attack fired with speeds of a fireball, racing through the smoke and creating a hole in the vapor, allowing Braixen to glimpse at the attack briefly before springing into action.

"( **Light Screen!** )" Knowing that Trace Shot can't miss, she stuck her wand out and created a rainbow, circular barrier. Trace Shot met it, creating a burst of teal that caused made Braixen jerk back and slid along the damp ground several feet away until screeching to a halt.

Vanessa retained her position and crossed her arms, her hands loose and curled up. " **Nugatory Burst!** "

The ground barely vibrated fast enough before it was too late for Braixen and Sliggoo. Pillars of teal aura shot up from below, engulfing them both in a pressure that had them both screaming. However, beneath Braixen, the Light Screen appeared, halving the impact.

After the dust cleared and the pillars faded, Braixen and Sliggoo fell back to the damp ground, thudding in a painful manner. Both Fire and Dragon-type were struggling to stand, especially given the inflicted injuries.

"Can you both go on?" Vanessa asked. While she knew she had to get a little tougher this past year, she had no inclination to earn ire from her team with how much tenser they had to train to get to vast levels.

"(Y-yeah.)" Sliggoo hesitated for a moment, but her head craned back to position, her body battered but enough spirit to push her forward.

Braixen began to stand as well. "(We…can still go on…)" Once on her paws, she and everyone were back to a three-way standoff.

Vanessa's balled fists encompassed in teal aura once more. "Then let's go! **Emanation Beam!** " Without a second thought, she unleashed a teal blast from up front, blazing for Sliggoo.

The Soft Tissue Pokémon targeted raised her head, summoning a small turbulence of brown water from below her. With Nic's Rain Dance from afar and lightning churning above once more, Sliggoo manifested what courage she had into drawing water.

"( **Muddy Water!** )"

The brown cyclone around her evolved into an ever-spreading vortex that bunkered the Dragon-type. Vanessa's attack beamed into the spreading wave, which acted as a defense. The Muddy Water churned as pulsed in all directions, including Vanessa's sides, though it still left her unscathed. Braixen, however, had no choice but to jump and dodge the raging Water-type attack. Thankfully thanks to her speed, she was able to pull it off and faced Sliggoo, whose attack subsided and craned her head up towards Braixen.

With Braixen once again making a purple orb at the base of her wand, she swung it at Sliggoo at an angle. "( **Psyshock!** )" The Psychic-type attack launched from before went beaming down after Sliggoo, but unlike the previous times, however, Sliggoo wasn't moving.

Sliggoo, much to everyone's surprise, took the hit. Several purple beams crashed into her face, causing a purple explosion, which erupted into smoke. From the smoke, Sliggoo slid off to the side, catching herself before she trailed off too far. Shaking her head, she tried alleviating the pain while some red aura surrounded her slimy body.

Braixen landed on the damp ground, facing Sliggoo. "(So that's what you're after.)" She stated. Using this chance, she whipped her wand forward. "(Then let's see if this plays ou-GAH!)"

Braixen squealed as she was suddenly enveloped in a teal beam. The impact hit her side with great force, making her screams hollow as the beam sent her sliding on her side. Once she went to a stop, the Fox Pokémon was groaning as the impact caused her to feel more than just a concussion.

"You let your guard down!" Vanessa shouted. She faced Sliggoo next, taking this opportunity to make another sphere of teal energy. Once charged, she unleashed it in a straight line.

Her Trace Shot made impact with Sliggoo without delay, enveloping Sliggoo in a teal explosion that became smoke. As the smoke faded, it revealed the Dragon-type with many scratches and bruises, but she was holding up very well.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "Great durability."

"( **Bide!** )" Sliggoo opened her mouth as a white orb of compressed energy manifested. She reeled her head backwards and then brought it forward, making the orb explode forward into a large-scale beam that made a mixture of wet grass and damp soil spill like waves in the wake.

Vanessa, not wanting to take chances, spread her arms out in opposite arches. " **Aura Guard!** " A teal translucent dome appeared around the Pularis girl, which took the Bide. The beam's impact made it diverged into streams everywhere as the attack bounced off. While Vanessa inside was holding her ground, the shield made certain to hold out as a white explosion enveloped the area around her, pausing a pillar of smoke to erupt.

Sliggoo looked on expectantly as she saw the Rain Dance's downpour quickly dissipate the smoke, revealing the Aura Guard fully intact and Vanessa unscathed. Her efforts in a failed Bide left her with little room, but she had to keep trying.

Braixen got up from behind, standing and catching Vanessa and Sliggoo's attention. As all three were panting, they again readied themselves for the next round.

* * *

Sparks ignited as blades crossed in the damp ground. The rain and constant lightning high above flashed every time sparks below collided with a series of sounds similar to clanging. Metal slashed against metal, and what was seen all around were fallen logs and trees, leaving only thin stumps that have either been in one piece, or cut into but shimmering steel.

Red haired flowed against pink tassels, the bodies of two entities in their own angelic dance in the rain. Erza was using the rain to her advantage, and used the opportunity to train in her Sea Empress Armor. With the Sea Empress Blade in hand, she danced in the clearing with her Doublade.

Their swords clashed for the umpteenth time, creating sparks. Erza twisted and slashed, showing a great passion in acrobatics, flipping, and turning while swinging her sword.

With each swing and twist, Doublade countered with equal passion. The Sword Pokémon lived up to her name. She matched Erza's blows, parrying with no need to make a second attempt at blocking. The interceptions were key, and no matter how fast Erza was, Doublade's swordplay was making her push her limits to the extreme. Even with the rain, her Sea Empress Armor – to her – had to be practiced.

After one more parry, Erza finally back-flipped away, landing several feet away and swung her blade. A blue crescent of energy was unleashed like Psycho Cut, expanding towards Doublade.

Doublade's blades glowed and she watched Erza's attack advance. "( **Slash!** )" The Sword Pokémon spun clockwise into crescent, becoming a white saucer that met the shockwave head on. The blue wave and Doublade erupted in a bright flash. As lightning against churned high above, the background became bright as time slowed down, revealing Doublade blazing through.

Erza's eyes narrowed. _'Even through my shockwave?'_ Hurrying for a defense, Erza held the Sea Empress Blade with her left grip, while she brought her arm around, requipping her Lightning Empress spear. She crossed both weapons, initially blocking Doublade's Slash. Once more a bright flash erupted as a ripple of energy exerted. The collision caused both contenders in this training exercise to cancel out and slide in opposite directions. Once both caught themselves, they took a moment to catch their breaths.

As a mixture of sweat and rain went down Erza's face, her mind drew back to before the exercise with Doublade. It was a rough time with Fletchling, but thankfully she and the Normal/Flying-type were able to coordinate on their attacks more efficiently. While it wasn't Erza's way typically, she knew swords against her Fletchling would make her into diced chicken. Logically, she made do with the wild Pokémon in the area, which was comprised of a lot of Bug-types. Combee, Ledyba, even Budew, despite the risks of Effect Spore.

With all the battling Erza had Fletchling do, the Tiny Robin Pokémon had learned Agility, in turn forgetting Growl. With the added Speed, battles were much more manageable.

Right now, Erza made sure Fletchling rest, while she and Doublade got their own workout. Erza had been running through her requips the whole time, but since Rain Dance and Nic's intense training, she had to make do with pushing herself, and that meant going against odds and sticking with one armor. Every now and again, she would switch the secondary weapon out, which was the Lightning Empress spear. Combinations revolving around the Purgatory mace, the Robe of Yuen's bisento, to Flight Armor's katana, even to the miscellaneous blades of gargantuan properties.

"( **Swords Dance!** )" Doublade made illusionary blue swords materialize and circle around her. When they crossed overhead, they vanished and a bright red aura flared around her, enhancing her Attack to even greater heights than before.

Erza slashed the Lightning Empress spear, sending a bolt of lightning at Doublade. The Steel/Ghost-type's blades glowed and she used Fury Cutter, gracefully twisting the blades in opposite directions, which slice up the lightning as if it were ribbons. However, Erza reappeared in front, the gap between her and Doublade short as her Sea Empress blade was drawn.

"Let's go!" Erza slashed her blade.

"( **Slash!** )"

Both Trainer and Pokémon collided in their attacks, again making a bright flash in the clearing.

Thunder continued pouring overhead, bolting at the waterfall, while the two areas nearby shuddered with explosions of water or other forms of energy. The battle to endure what could be taken was a long one, but so much was at stake, and everyone was going to meet their goal. No matter how much lightning bolted down on that one afternoon, they all pushed themselves to greater heights than before.


	7. Meeting An Old Friend

"So we're going to who's residence again?" Erza asked. "Professor…Sycamore? Was it?"

Nic nodded in confirmation. "That's the place. It shouldn't be anymore than a few blocks over." Nic led Erza and Vanessa down Lumiose City's Southern Boulevard, making headway for a certain someone's residence. After healing all their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, they adjusted their course and embarked for a place Nic considered to be an essential.

Vanessa followed behind, but by the way she looked, she seemed to be calm about it. "It has been some time since we've last seen Professor Sycamore. I wonder what these past seven years did?"

"If I am not mistaken, he is the Pokémon Professor who bestowed you two with your Pokémon, right?" Erza asked.

"Right." Nic answered. "But really it's more complicated than you think it is."

"How is that?"

Vanessa followed up. "Well, since he is a Pokémon Professor, he's well renowned for his study of Mega Evolution. That means he keeps on hand with him Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle; or should I say Kanto Starters."

Suffice by the look on Erza's face that she was still lost. "Okay, but what's that got to do with your Starters."

"Because when the Kanto Starters reach their final forms, they can Mega Evolve." Nic said. "Charizard and Venusaur can Mega Evolve."

"So that means they're the final evolved forms of the Kanto Starters?"

"Blastoise as well. All three can Mega Evolve." Vanessa said. "But since he studies them, and that he's a busy Professor, he can make it his jurisdiction to give you a choice of a Kalos or Kanto Starter."

Erza looked surprised. "I see. Interesting…" She looked towards Nic. "But if that's the case, how did you two get your Kalos and Kanto Starters alike? Weren't you given one or the other?"

Nic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "We were…special cases for a lack of better words."

"Nic and I met our Pokémon in Aquacorde Town. After what happened with the little…revolution…the Professor knew of the tribulations, and so he purposely sent assistance when it came time for our own separate journeys. Of course that went as expected, and that's where Nic met Froakie, and a few years later, I met my Fennekin." Vanessa looked up at the building beside them. "And _this_ is where we met Charizard and Venusaur."

Nic grinned as he looked up at the building. "Looks like the place is help up rather well."

The trio stood before an opening between two stone columns with Poke Balls sitting on the top. They had golden gates bordering the area, and a path led to a flight of stairs towards a building. The building itself was rather lavish one might say, with many arched windows and three floors. Suffice to say it looked like a place befitting a lab.

"Not a bad exterior, if I do say so myself." Erza said.

"I hope he's been doing well." Nic went onwards through the opening. "If he isn't busy, maybe he'll welcome us."

The trio made their way inside, with the assistance getting the door. Once the two girls and guy were recognized, the assistance looked shocked. They whipped around, one getting the professor as he was on the third floor. The trio instead hung out on the 1st floor lobby, which was clean, and very well furnished. The group sat on a single sofa that was across a translucent table.

Erza looked around, admiring how everything was so…updated. Back in Fiore, everything wasn't as classy as the buildings nor the technology in Nic's world. It was still taking some time to get used to, but she was fascinated with how things ran on electricity rather than lacrimas. The fact that they use advanced material to construct tall buildings was amazing enough.

"This is a very classy domain the Professor has." She admitted.

Nic dropped the magazine and looked at her, grinning. "Yeah, I can agree. He is a Pokémon Professor after all. I'd imagine he'd need an abode to overlook Pokémon he studies, but I don't have a right to say such a thing."

"How's that?"

Vanessa leaned over interjecting from the other side of Nic. "You see, Professor Sycamore's Lab is the common place where all excessive Pokémon are transferred. If it isn't that, then they get transported to another source; a relative perhaps or someone who you trust to keep Pokémon in storage."

"And you can have up to six?"

"Yes." Vanessa sweat-dropped. "Of course Pokémon swapping isn't the same as Requip."

Erza's eyes widened. "It…it isn't?!"

Nic shook his head. "Putting them in a Requip space wouldn't help anything at all. You have to switch out your Pokémon via machine or else excessive Pokémon will be out of your hands."

Erza cascaded an uneased look at the ground. "I…I see…" Of course in her mind, the way she pictured it was that she could capture a lot of Pokémon and perhaps "Requip" whatever six she needed. Her attempts shattered, she just had to make do with what she had for now.

"Well, well! If it isn't Nic!"

Everyone looked towards the lobby's exit, where they saw a man walk towards them. He had a charismatic smile on his face, and his hair, while unkempt, was wavy and going all over his head. He had facial hair all around his chin, and adorned a labcoat over his purple dress shirt and black pants. He greeted the group with open arms. "Bonjour to you all!"

Nic grinned. "Professor Sycamore."

"So he's the Pokémon Professor." Erza evaluated.

Professor Sycamore walked towards them. "Welcome to my lab. I gotta say, your timing is bewildering. I didn't expect any visitors, especially when they're the ones who risked so much for our lives. If I had known I had guests, I would've put on a fresher coat."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we care for appeal." Nic imposed. "Besides, what's the harm in stopping by an old acquaintance?"

Professor Sycamore turned towards Erza, his eyes fixated on her. "And just who might this one be?"

Erza reached out her hand. "I am Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet a scholar on Pokémon."

Professor Sycamore shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Once the group had gotten acclimated to the atmosphere in the lab, they all took the conversation to the 3rd floor. There, they all turned the hall and made it to his spacious office, where his large window overlooked all of the boulevard.

Professor Sycamore looked out the window with hands behind his back. He stayed quiet and pondered over the various things he has heard about Nic. "Well, doesn't this give off a fresh fragrance of nostalgia. The last time you both came here, your arrivals were also remarkable."

Nic and Vanessa smiled.

"It was nothing, really." Nic said.

"I mean it was a milestone, but we wouldn't say anything that extravagant. No offense." Vanessa added.

"No need." Professor Sycamore whipped around, facing the trio. "Your battles were most impressive. Nic, I can still remember that fond-filled battle. I am still impressed with how you and Froakie managed to surpass all 3 starters." He chuckled nervously. "I was a little rusty, though…"

"How can I forget? That's how I came to meet Charizard after all."

"And what a proud team you've become." His smile perked up.

Erza stepped forward. "My apologies for stepping in so brash like this. But I must ask, Professor Sycamore, how is it that you gave Nic and Vanessa two starters? I understand this is out of the blue, but I'm curious of what insight you have about them."

Professor Sycamore put a hand to his chin, looking all-knowingly. "Ah, oui. I see now. I guess I should start from the beginning then…" He looked up towards the ceiling, watching his fan go clockwise. "When I first got word about the Pularis incident so many years ago, the one thing I can recall was being astonished. To have such a tormented feeling all those years, and devastation, it was like taking a Poison Fang. On the day I heard of Nic's goals, I chose to give him a special gift, and send an assistant to give him his Pokémon. I made sure to keep a file to repeat the same for his sister in the instances that she chooses to become a Pokémon Trainer as well." He shot Nic and Vanessa a look. "When I heard of them being in Lumiose City, I had to see them for myself and give my condolences. I knew then that I had to see what strength they possessed or what they had learned from their tribulations. So, I battled Nic."

"And the same for me as well." Vanessa said.

"Ah, oui. I recall that too. I'm not all that good, but seeing how you two did so well. I knew you would get far. I bestowed them each with their own choice of starters, and I guess you can say that's all there was to it."

"So it was of a special case?" Erza inquired.

The professor nodded. "Of course. Opportunities don't come around very often like that." He gave Nic one more look. "But…" He frowned. "Even though we haven't interacted since then, I was still glad to see that you are doing very well. Both of you. I may interact with many Trainers when they want to swap out Pokémon, but Nic, you not only defeated Team Flare back then, but beat me again in Couriway Town, and with ease. I am truly astounded with how well you went and trained your Pokémon to be the best that they could be."

Nic retained a smile in satisfaction of the praise given. "It was nothing professor, really…but thank you. I'm sorry for not interacting with you after that."

His smile remained wide. "Don't be. You went far, with or without my advice, you shot higher than the others and saved this world twice now. If I am honest, I almost forgot about you two after 7 years had went by, but now that you're here, seeing me after so long, it's great seeing unchanged determination in those young faces."

Once more, the trio nodded in understanding. In Nic's case, it was of "guilty-is-charge". With his lack of socializing, he never grew a substantial bond with Professor Sycamore; sure the professor had interests in his tenacity and capabilities, but Nic only recalled meeting him about three other times out of the past 10 years. Looking at it now, he should've been more open and stopped by a few more times, but if he was honest with himself, he'd rather not stick around such a place. He was content with just once or twice rather than make an ideal impact. Still, the way Professor Sycamore said it, it was like meeting a prodigy; a hero who comes and goes on a grim whim. The irony made him recall a certain Crash Mage, but on a less bond scale.

"So now that you guys are here, what is it that you are doing now?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Well, actually, we're all traveling around Kalos for a while." Nic explained. "We have somewhere else we…live, so being away from our new home and back to our roots felt like a refreshing idea."

Erza smiled. "It's amazing what Kalos has to offer."

Professor Sycamore gave an uproarious laughter. "Well, tracing one's steps does bring light to experience and growth alike. That is what gives birth to Mega Evolution to begin with."

"Speaking of which…"

Nic looked at the professor, his brow furrowing. From the look he was giving, it looked like a dead serious ordeal was on the rise. The man in his mid-thirties retained silence as Nic gave him a harsher look.

"I need you to find research on something…"

Nic was hard-pressed about saying it, but he told Professor Sycamore about him and his Greninja. He didn't necessarily go into detail about what happened or how it came to pass. He kept it brief about Nic-Greninja, but by the end, the professor looked shocked.

"Pokémon that can change his form without an Ability? And look like you?" Professor Sycamore evaluated thoroughly. "That isn't a lot to go off of. Can't say that I am familiar with such a power. When does this happen again?"

"In battle." Nic explained. "Greninja and I went through some harsh trials…and in a way, we can see through the other's vision. He can feel the other's pain even. It's hard to explain. We were hoping that you had some archives to help us at least know the name of this thing we can do."

It was something in the back of Nic's mind he has been meaning to get off his chest. It wasn't bugging him per se, but whenever Nic and Greninja did it, they both questioned what kind of power it was. They were appreciative of what I was capable of and the strength behind it all, and they thought they could go by since it has always been their ultimate weapon, but they wanted to at least know a few things out of concept. While history wasn't a strong point for them, some highlights can go a long ways. It wouldn't hurt to be curious every now and again.

After a few seconds of silence, Professor Sycamore finally spoke up. "Now that you mention it, there have been things that I was wondering myself. I find it hard to believe Pokémon can turn into lookalikes of Trainers, but that incident with…Ragnarok Lysandre just might overturn that verdict" The professor turned around to face the windows. He walked up towards his desk, leaning against it and staring at the humans and Pokémon walking along the sidewalk. "To think Pokémon such as those could influence humans to make them end life. To inherit powers beyond man. To poison a god. Every aspect of physics in the known community itself is broken because of that night."

The professor turned to look back at Nic, the light from the window giving him an enlightening appeal. "If what you said is true, then this may very well overturn a Pokémon's true power even beyond Mega Evolution; beyond expectations alike." His gaze turned slightly softer. "I trust your judgement, so if you say your Greninja can transform, then it must mean a power only you and Greninja can unlock."

Nic nodded in understanding. "We appreciate your concern."

"That being said, I have to keep managing others' Pokémon. It will take some time, but I'll look into this description that you say." Professor Sycamore broke into a smile at long last, this one of promise. "I'll tell you this: I should have an archive for study by the time the Kalos League is finally underway."

"Kalos League?" Vanessa asked.

Professor Sycamore's eyes widened. "Oh! You must not know already!"

"Know what exactly?" Erza inquired.

"Why, there happens to be a grand conference finally opening up this year. If you're familiar with the other regions, they also have a Pokémon League. Everyone at some point had to face the Elite Four and possibly Champion, but they only got one shot…in Kalos that is. This year, a committee has finally been established, and now we are going to have a Kalos League."

Nic's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why I haven't seen many Trainers around Lumiose City. They must be training."

"Correct. Since there are hundreds of Trainers new and old returning, the committee thought Lumiose City would be too crowded to hold a large number. The tournament-style Kalos League will be a large campus south of Kalos, in Kiloude City."

"Kiloude City?" Vanessa asked. "But I thought that was a retirement city for Trainers who lose to the Pokémon League."

"You're not exactly wrong, but there is a catch to the Kalos League."

"What might that be?"

"The winner will have another shot to battle the Elite Four, and if they succeed, against the Champion."

Nic's eyes narrowed. "So it is like the Kanto and Johto League. I've heard how they are all set up, and that the number one Trainer gets to face the Elite Four afterwards. So that's why you said 'Trainers new and old', that means this will be a versatile competition with those who had just received or held 8 badges for the longest time."

"It's under construction right now, but I am told it is to be held in 6 months. You can choose to enter if you want to, Nic, but it's okay if you don't."

Nic nodded in understanding. Though Professor Sycamore did bring up a valid point. Strong Trainers that had lost to Diantha will be wrestling in a tournament where it would be crowded. It would be any Trainer's dream to become the Champion, except Nic isn't just any Trainer. He isn't competitive. He isn't a highly ambitious man. He is _especially_ someone who is willing to forsake the title of Champion just because he valued his Pokémon and the hard work than work to such a goal. Besides, all things considered, Nic had to deal with certain individuals who were way stronger. He wasn't training for some tournament. He was training to take down Acnologia, someone who could wipe down Earth Land if he wanted to. If he got distracted by a tournament, would that only hamper his training?

Still, wanting to get strong also meant taking chances, and that includes facing anyone for even the tiniest of experiences. He gave a strong face towards the professor; a façade of kindness. "…if it happens, it happens, right?" He said.

Erza and Vanessa smiled in agreement.

The professor nodded in understanding. "I see you have your own goals to achieve. That makes sense considering that you and what your Pokémon risked to save us. I'm glad to see how far you've come, Nic, Vanessa."

* * *

After some time of talking, the group found themselves outside of Professor Sycamore's lab. They were standing in front of him and his assistances, all grinning as they were ready to bid farewell to the group.

"Now be sure to keep doing your best out there. Don't do anything I wouldn't." He said.

"If we did that, where would the fun be?" Nic teased.

Everyone shared a small laugh in agreement with his little comment.

"Next time, we're in Lumiose City, we'll be sure to stop by." Vanessa assured.

Erza again nodded. "You have our gratitude. Thanks again for your hospitality, Professor Sycamore."

The professor waves a hand at them. "Anytime."

With that, Nic, Vanessa, and Erza all ventured off into the city, leaving the professor and assistances to wave back and bid them well as they set off for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Decided to go into a more retrospective route this chapter, showing how Nic and Professor Sycamore interacted. Hope you guys enjoyed this little idea.**


	8. Pecking Up Some Snacks

The trees rustled as the winds blew through the ever-flowing foliage, whisking residual leaves into the breeze. However, the winds weren't the only thing that were making the trees rustle. Every couple of trees or so within the mountains had some form of feint sound. Underneath the canopy, there was a lone person, revealing himself to be Nic as he flew through the trees with grace rivaling that of a ninja. Befitting his adept jumping prowess, he flung from tree to tree, maneuvering without a single step mistook.

Once he had reached the clearing, he jumped down from the lowest branch, landing on a knee and rising to his feet. While sitting around a campfire, Erza and Vanessa turned towards Nic, their surprise at how fast he was.

"You're here." Vanessa said, though it sounded more of surprise than of a sound statement.

"That was fast." Erza acknowledged.

Nic turned towards the side, showing the large basket strapped to his back. "Yeah, sorry for not being here sooner. It's not easy picking the right kinds of berries when there are Gulpin living in this area. I had to make it quick before the ripe ones were taken."

"Well I'm just fortunate we didn't have to deal with Swalot." Vanessa spoke. "I heard those Pokémon would eat anything." She heard rumors or tales of poorly trained Swalot and their misfortunate appetites, though these tales were told just as jokes, so she wasn't necessarily bothered. She knew Swalot wouldn't swallow people…at least that's what she had hoped.

"Swalot don't live around here. I've checked." Nic assured. "And even if that were the case, they'd be heading to southern Kalos. Now…" Nic sat the basket down, kneeling to pop the lid open. Inside was an assortment of Pecha Berries, Oran Berries, Sitrus Berries, and Cheri Berries. "Who's hungry?"

"Looks delicious." Erza smiled.

Nic sat down in the grass, his back pressed a log as the fire roared. He sighed in relief. "I'm hoping this lasts us by tomorrow. We should be reaching Camphrier Town by tomorrow."

Erza gave Nic a smirk. "Well I suppose if a certain someone had quite the voracious appetite, maybe we'd have it up to two days." Of course she was teasing him. She never would say anything about his appetite; it's still better tames than Natsu's monstrous gut.

Nic looked away in embarrassment, red in his cheeks as Erza and Vanessa laughed.

It was just another day for the trio traveling in Kalos, nothing too complex for their day. While they did bypass Lumiose City, it didn't mean they could still take in the sites. The trio made it through the southern boulevard and on towards Route 5, but rather than take the actual route, Nic imposed another, more clandestine, path towards the mountains north of Route 5. They all agreed, and there they trained in secrecy. With the group having their own stomachs depleted, and dusk on the rise, Nic volunteered to get dinner.

Sitting over the campfire, the trio sat in silence, enjoying their small company while it lasted. As the berries were being consumed, an Oran Berry being chewed on by Nic went deaf when the sound of shrubs churned.

"Hm?" On his guard, Nic instantly whipped around on his feet. "Who's there?!"

Erza and Vanessa instantly looked on, their eyes narrowing as the shrubs churned left and right.

"How many are there?" Erza asked.

The Aura Mage retained an easy sensory with her powers, but she kept calm. "5. It must be a horde."

Nic clutched his fists. "Been awhile since I saw one of those…"

The bushes continued to rustle, eventually bursting forth with five green blobs with yellow protrusions on their heads appeared. They all had black diamonds on their back, and their puckered up mouths were met with blank eyes as well.

"What are those?" Erza inquired.

Vanessa did the honors and pulled out her PokeDex. The hologram of the Gulpin appeared on the screen and began analyzing.

" **Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach comprises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything.** "

The five Gulpin slowly squirmed their little guts forward, slowly gathering in front of Nic, Vanessa, and Erza. They all looked rather defensive, if not hungry.

"What's wrong with them?" Vanessa asked. "Their aura isn't showing any curiosity. Their actually…angry?"

"Probably because I got to their food before they did." Nic guessed. "You think giving them a share would suffice them?"

All the Gulpin followed the middle Gulpin, which wiggled its antennae and signaled for them to attack. By the looks on their faces, the prospect of a peaceful resolution seemed out of the question.

Erza stepped forward. "If that's the case, then allow me to deal with this predicament. I have been needing of some experience, so if I may?"

Nic and Vanessa looked towards the other, not at all bothered by the alternative set. Sure it may not be the most ideal solution, but it's perhaps the most basic form of defense for a Trainer. The Pokémon does battle against wild Pokémon and gain experience. They showed no signs of cowardice as they watched Erza step forward.

Erza pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it with gusto. "Alright, Fletchling, let's do this!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and summoned forth into the fray was Fletchling, flapping her small wings and looking down at her five green adversaries. "(Let's go!)" She chirped.

"(Attack! Make them pay!)" The middle Gulpin shouted. At his command, all the Gulpin nearby had begun opening their puckered mouths wide open, the length momentarily startling Erza and Fletchling as they never saw mouths open that wide before. The Gulpin either released purple gas or yawned out pink bubbles that mixed in with the poisonous gas.

"Fletchling, **Agility!** " Erza commanded. At her command, Fletchling began to flap her wings and sail around the poisonous gas and bubbles, staying careful so as not to get struck down by one on mistake. Using Agility, she nimbly ascended and dodged the numerous chances taken, eventually retaining a glide-like position in the air.

One of the Gulpin looking up to her took the chance and its antennae glowed, via Pound. The Poison-type took a leap off the ground, springing after Fletchling with its Normal-type move. Retaining caution, Fletchling shifted left and dodged Pound, carefully examining Gulpin as it fell back to earth.

"Now, Fletchling! **Tackle!** "

Fletchling folded in her wings and she dived down onto Gulpin's back. The Tiny Robin Pokémon went head first into the Stomach Pokémon's back. The impact was so powerful that it made Gulpin fall faster towards the ground. It landed with a painful thud, making dust expel from beneath, just briefly before dissipating. The one Gulpin was lying on the ground, defeated and in shock.

"(You'll pay for that!)" The head of the horde looked up and opened his mouth, releasing an intoxicating blast of poisonous gas up towards Fletchling.

Erza clutched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "Dodge, and use **Quick Attack!** " Her Fletchling thankfully did as told and turned around in time to see the intoxicating cloud come at her. She dodged by flying in a swift arch around, earning frustrated ire from the Gulpin beneath. As her body was outlined in light blue, she soared downwards with numerous afterimages following in pursuit.

Three Gulpin went lunging after her with a familiar glow of Pound as well. All three met Fletchling in midair, her entire body meeting the three thick antennae in a glowing ripple of aura. The airwaves around them momentarily broke apart as the four Pokémon were interlocked in a battle of stamina, but it didn't last long as all four broke apart and landed on the ground. Fletchling's little feet touched the ground as all three Gulpin landed beside one another.

"(Fire!)" The head Gulpin shouted.

Erza reached forward. "Use **Tackle!** "

Flapping her wings once, Fletchling arose a few inches off the ground and tucked in her small wings. She dived at the middle of the three Gulpin, whom was about to open its mouth. Fletchling managed to get a hit square in the head, creating another ripple that exerted outwards and the Gulpin shot backwards, flying back into a tumble against the grass.

The horde leader looked on with surprise as he watched the Gulpin tumble backwards until stopping behind him. He looked shocked as he saw the second Gulpin had been defeated as swirly eyes were present.

"That's two down." Nic examined.

Fletchling backed away and retained an airborne position in front of Erza, as she was trained to be. She knew by experience that she had to keep a safe distance, otherwise being close-range all the time would've been a terrible quality that could backfire. Thankfully the training paid off and she saw more pink bubbles exert from the two Gulpin doing battle.

" **Agility** , one more time!" Erza commanded.

Fletchling flapped her wings once more, this time skyrocketing to evade the slow-moving bubbles. She was seen meters high above, the altitude surprising the wild Gulpin completely.

"At that height, their Yawn nor Poison Gas will be able to make contact." Vanessa pointed out.

"(We're full of surprises. Let's show them, Erza.)" Fletchling insisted.

Erza stood tall as she gave yet another command. "Fletchling, **Tackle!** " Once again, Fletchling tucked in her wings and she began to dive down onto her foe. With her overwhelming speed, she was but a rapid bullet that was too quick for another Gulpin, erupting into a dust cloud. As the two remaining Gulpin tried to find space to jerk away, they watched as the Gulpin that was just hit fly out of the dust.

"(What?!)" The leader exclaimed.

The Gulpin thudded and laid on its side, passed out from the harsh blow.

"That makes three." Vanessa said.

Fletchling flew in a long arch around the two remaining Gulpin, gliding with swiftness from her two Agility utilized. She moved with such speed that the Gulpin were afraid of where she would strike next. Not wanting to take another chance, the two Gulpin looked towards another and nodded. They looked back at Fletchling, who was up ahead and ready for the next command. Their mouths opened with Poison Gas, expelling out and gushing in profuse amounts.

Erza and Fletchling's eyes widened at the sight. "What's this?" Erza's inquiry was directed towards the Poison Gas that shrouded the two Gulpin. An intoxicating veil that kept her from advancing.

"Looks like they're playing defense with a status move. That's impressive." Nic stated. "This'll make the advance much worse for Fletchling. If she wants to get an attack in now, she'll have to either draw them out or dive right in."

"She could also wait it out, but by then who knows how long that shall take." Vanessa added.

Erza analyzed the situation and made sure to watch carefully. She was aware that Poison Gas could very well poison Fletchling if she got too close, but knew that with cover, the Gulpin could regroup and counter. The knight was low on options, and so she had but little incentive to go off of.

"(Erza!)" Fletchling chirped as she looked back at Erza. The Normal/Flying-type was nodding her head, confirming that she knew what was best.

"Fletchling…" Though shocked, Erza knew the risks and had to charge right in. It was bold, but then again, she couldn't have the advantage lost. Knowing what had to be done, she reached forward. "Let's do it! Fletchling, **Quick Attack!** "

Fletchling's body had a light blue aura around it and she twirled towards the smoke cloud. Afterimages followed in her wake as she dived downwards and zoomed with incredible speeds. A rapid bullet zipped in a straight line through the gas cloud, the small winds created from her incoming making a hole in the gas cloud that she took full advantage of.

A white burst of energy erupted from the Poison Gas cloud, immediately dissipating the gas and reducing it to smoke. As the gas/smoke dissipated, Fletchling flapped out of the coverage, arching back up into the sky. However, as she flew around, she winced as purple bubbles arose from her body, indicating poison.

The two Gulpin from before fell onto their backs, attaining more damage than intended as they were trying to pull themselves together. The horde leader shook his head and looked up, bewildered as his foe was poisoned yet still flew about freely. "(Curses…)"

"Let's go! **Peck!** " Erza followed up.

Fletchling tried to power through the poison and arched into a steep dive, her beak glowing white in the process. With a loud chirp, she went crashing down on one of the two Gulpin, creating a flash upon impact. The Poison-type shot back from the Peck attack, slamming into a nearby tree with a gruesome thud. It fell over with swirling eyes.

"(Gah! What?!)" The head Gulpin looked back up towards Fletchling, who flapped overhead. He saw Fletchling wince as she sustained poison damage, but kept herself stable. He looked unsound as the Normal/Flying-type flapped above.

"(So…what's it going to be…?)" Fletchling struggled to say. She knew she the tough act would only go so far, but it's what keeps her from faltering towards the ground.

Angered and cornered, the Gulpin grunted and made its antennae glow, indicating Pound. In move of desperation, he jumped up and whipped the Pound overhead, scoring a flashing hit on Fletchling.

Fletchling faltered backwards, but she straightened out and shook her head to snap herself out of it. "(You…!)"

Erza reached out for Gulpin. "Let's finish this! **Peck!** "

As told, Fletchling's beak glowed again and went flying for Gulpin. The Stomach Pokémon enacted a move of desperation by opening his mouth and exerting Yawn. The bubbles went after Fletchling, but even though they hit her, they did nothing to help. She was already poisoned, meaning Yawn was futile, and they popped against her incoming Peck.

The Tiny Robin Pokémon dived square in the center of the forehead, creating a white ripple that sent the leader of the horde flying backwards. The Gulpin shouted outwards as he flipped constantly until he too slammed into a nearby tree. The thud was equally as potent as before, and just like before, fell next to the other Gulpin with swirly eyes.

Erza crossed her arms, smiling with pride. "Well, looks to me that this battle is over." She said.

"(Yeah, think so.)" Fletchling replied, flapping in front.

As the wild Gulpin were starting to come around, they groaned and looked back at their targets. With no energy in them to fight, they were met with not just Fletchling, but the dominating glare of her Trainer. Looking at Erza, they all instantly panicked and scattered off, away from the campsite.

"Congratulations, Erza." Nic cheered. "That was really great battle against a Pokémon horde."

"I'll say, it's never too easy dealing with hordes. Take it from me." Vanessa implied.

Erza looked back at them, giving both smiles of sincerity. "I truly am grateful for this experience. Thank you both." She looked towards her Fletchling, who flapped beside her. "And thank you, Fletchling. You were executing your attributes very well."

Fletchling perked a proud smile. "(Aw, thanks. I-!)" She winced again, toxic bubbles rising.

"Fletchling!" Erza gasped, remembering the poison. "Hold on. Nic, pass me the Pecha and Oran Berry, please."

Nic looked into the basket he carried to the campsite, getting but two berries out. One was blue, and the other was like a pink peach in the shape of a heart. "Here, these should help."

"Thank you." She was given the two items and faced her Fletchling. "Now Fletchling, eat these, won't you?" She extended out the Pecha Berry first. "This should heal your poison first."

Fletchling flapped until she landed safely on the ground. Erza bent down and gave her the small Pecha Berry, which the bird accepted. She raised her head and swallowed the berry. As it went down, a green wave enveloped her body, rippling upwards for a second until vanishing, along with the poison.

"And here, this Oran Berry should make you recover some energy."

Again, Fletchling accepted and ate the berry. She closed her mouth on it and another green flash enveloped her body. In an instant, she felt her energy come back, her eyes brightening up at the nutrients received.

"(Alright!)" She chirped, rising up again and flapping with her energy back.

Erza nodded in approval. "Good, then it looks like you're doing well."

Fletchling nodded in confirmation. "(Mhm! I feel better than well actually…)" Suddenly, Fletchling began to stiffen up. Her body was beginning to envelop in what seemed to be an odd energy of blue caliber. The sudden glow surprised all three, making their eyes shoot wide open.

"Fletchling?!" Erza gasped.

Fletchling didn't respond. Instead, she began to spread her wings, keeping position as her body parts were beginning to expand.

Nic couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was happening. "Erza. You're Fletchling…" He trailed off, witnessing the change that was occurring.

Vanessa couldn't speak, for she was witnessing another change in evolution. She was already accustomed to it, sure, but she never saw Erza's Honedge evolve. Seeing her Fletchling evolve was more than enough to surprise her.

Everyone watched as the glow enveloped the camp. As odd as it was, the temperature arose a couple degrees. Fletchling's wings expanded, as well as her stick legs. Her tailfeathers especially grew more, and a tuft jutted from the back of her head.

As the energy field around the evolving creature began to collapse, the avian spread her wings, dissipating the glow. Shards of bright blue went everywhere, shimmering almost like embers as the new form cried out loud.

Fletchling had now gotten much taller, with orange feathers covering her head and back. Her stomach feathers were gray. Her wings were black, with yellow ends. Her eyes were fiercer than they were innocent, showing her renewed battle demeanor.

Vanessa was beyond ecstatic. "Erza, Fletchling evolved!"

"It looks like Fletchling is now a Fletchinder." Nic noted. Like what Vanessa did before, he pulled out his PokeDex, showing a holographic version of the newly-evolved avian.

" **Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon. The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going.** "

"Fletchinder?" Erza repeated. She muddled over the new name given by the new form that was her bird. She looked back at Fletchinder, seeing her flap in place with a placid disposition. A smile crossed her face. "A proud name befitting you burning ambition. What a splendid occasion this turned out to be."

Fletchinder looked happily towards Erza. "(Thank you. I promise I'll work much harder from now on.)"

Nic stepped forward, his face also crossed with a smile. "Well I'm very proud of the achievement made this night. I say as a token of this experience, why don't we all eat our fill? What do you say?"

Erza put a hand to her chin. "Well, now that you mention it, I am rather famished after such a battle." She flashed him a smirk. "I'd be happy to take you up on that offer."

"(Yeah! I'm starving!)" Fletchinder chimed.

Vanessa's face showed great joy. "Then let's make tonight a meal we'll most certainly remember."

As all of them dug into the huge number of berries that night, the stars twinkled overhead, shimmering with brightness with their satisfaction. The Pokémon and Trainers had a meal befitting their appetites; but more so, befitting the strength they would need to tackle new challenges for the days that lied ahead.

* * *

 **Here's an update for August. Sorry for the small wait, but work and** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **are always important you know. I was very fortunate to have made this chapter before my shift because I have a very busy schedule this upcoming week.**

 **So here's another key development this chapter, which was Erza's Fletchling evolving into Fletchinder. Let me know what you guys thought about the horde battle and Fletchling and Erza overall working together. Until next time!**


	9. Between A Rock & A Hard Place

A Trainer with a black beanie brought his arm around, clutching his fist as his hazel eyes stared ahead towards the battlefield. "Now, Sudowoodo, **Wood Hammer!** "

A Pokémon that looked like a small brown tree with a forked top and three green bulbs at the end of the "branches" brought back one of the arms, which emanated a green aura. The aura turned into a solid green hammer-like stump that Sudowoodo brought forward, turning into an expanding log that traveled across the battlefield and picking up dust on either side. The attack met its mark on Krookodile's stomach, making the Intimidation Pokémon gag and feel the shock course through his body before he ended up flying onto his back, harshly skidding across the dusty ground.

"Krookodile!" Vanessa gasped.

The dust cleared, revealing Krookodile face up with swirly eyes, groaning.

Nic raised a hand for the Trainer's side. "Krookodile is unable to battle, Sudowoodo is the winner." He announced.

The Trainer smiled proudly and clapped his hands once. "Alright, that's more like it, Sudowoodo!" At his expense, the Imitation Pokémon raised its hands, making them shake like maracas.

Vanessa returned Krookodile to his Poke Ball, looking at it with a grin. "Thank you for your hard work, Krookodile. You've earned a rest." She put Krookodile's Poke Ball away and looked towards the Trainer. "You've had me surprised there. I wasn't expecting your Sudowoodo to know Wood Hammer."

"Thank you. We were hoping it would come in handy against Water and Ground-types." He replied. "So that leaves us one Pokémon each."

Watching from the sidelines, Erza sat comfortable with arms crossed beneath her humungous buxom. She evaluated the battle, retaining caution while discerning the various traits of Pokémon. "So that Pokémon is a…Rock-type, I see." She said to herself. "And its Wood Hammer was super effective against Ground-types like Krookodile, which had an advantage over Sudowoodo."

"Yeah, precisely." Nic answered. "This battle has been keen for Vanessa. She has to make sure to keep her guard up for this last round." He looked over towards his sister, watching her pull her last Poke Ball. _'Against Sudowoodo, her best bet would be Sliggoo or Magnezone, considering they have moves super effective against its Rock-type characteristics. If she uses Sliggoo, then Sap Sipper would trigger if Sudowoodo uses Wood Hammer. But we'll see what she'll use…'_

Vanessa threw her Poke Ball into the air. "Now, go!"

The Poke Ball popped open, releasing the energy and summoned forth Braixen. The Fox Pokémon held her wand in her grip, standing before Sudowoodo.

"(Present and ready.)" She chimed.

The opposing Trainer looked intrigued. "So you're final choice is Braixen?" He asked, albeit modestly.

Vanessa nodded. "Yes. Braixen and I have been meaning to step our level up a little further, so this will be a nice experience for us going against a powerful opponent. Hope you're humbled by our choice."

"I don't see why I shouldn't be? But enough beating around the bush! Time to get this battle going!"

Vanessa smiled. "My, my, you took the words right out of my mouth."

' _Sudowoodo may have a type advantage and greater Defense than Braixen, but Braixen is much faster. So then Vanessa was going to use evasion to handle this opponent. Interesting.'_ Nic stepped back, allowing both competitors to get the battle going.

Vanessa immediately stated off. "Braixen, **Flame Charge!** "

Braixen's fur prickled and sparked as flames burst from out of nowhere, enveloping her body. With a speedy lunge, she zipped in a bolt of fire, charging head-on into Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo crossed its arms and braced for impact. Braixen met it, managing enough momentum to push Sudowoodo back a foot before she was met with no more momentum. A burst of smoke separated Sudowoodo and Braixen, the latter landing several feet backwards and a red aura flaring.

The Trainer retained a careful analysis on his Sudowoodo, who otherwise seemed well. _'Sudowoodo took some damage against Krookodile earlier. I need to be more careful, but Braixen are too fast for Sudowoodo. I'll have to go for distance then!'_ He reached out. " **Rock Tomb!** Go!"

Sudowoodo's body was outlined in gray and it raised its arms. Overhead, many white orbs materialized, turning onto gray boulders that took the shape of a ring above Sudowoodo.

"Here they come. Braixen, **Psyshock!** " Vanessa commanded.

As Sudowoodo swung its right arm, Braixen reached her wand out, a purple orb manifesting at the tip. The Rock Tomb went hurling towards Braixen, and several purple beams shot like lasers at the incoming rocks. Both attacks met in the middle, lasers beaming through the rocks, creating a large explosion that burst into smoke all across the battlefield.

"Now, **Flame Charge!** " Vanessa followed up. With the smoke as cover, her Braixen crouched and got a faint visual on her opponent. Her body cloaked in flames once more, and she swiftly sprung in another searing bolt through the cloud.

"Where's it coming from?" The Trainer questioned. "I can barely see ahead…!" His ears shuddered when he heard the sound of another impact, followed by a burning glint within the smoke cloud. "Sudowoodo!"

Seconds passed and Sudowoodo slid backwards out of the smoke cloud, grunting as it maintained its ground. It frowned distastefully as the smoke dissipated, revealing Braixen with a red aura around her body.

"Interesting strategy she used there. She used Psyshock as a defense just to get more speed on her side." Erza evaluated.

The Trainer narrowed his eyes. "Let's see how you handle this…" He tightened a fist and raised his head. "Sudowoodo, now it's time for **Rock Slide!** "

Sudowoodo again raised its arms over its head, crying out as its body glowed white. High above, ripples began to distort the air. Braixen and everyone looked up as larger gray rocks were seen beginning to materialize and fall down at much higher speeds than Rock Tomb.

Vanessa maintained a high guard as the rocks fell. _'Rock Slide is stronger than Rock Tomb. We'll have to take an evasive approach.'_ "Braixen, dodge!"

Braixen did as told and her orange eyes glinted as the Rock Slide's trajectory was beneath the sun. With a lock on, she lunged ahead, moving lightly on her paws as the Rock Slide's impact was towards the ground. Rocks fell and crumbled all over the battlefield, dropping like lead weights that made dust rise. However, despite how much of them had fallen, Braixen zipped left and right, until she passed the last rock and dust clouded her back. She took a jump into the air, free from the ground and eyes set on Sudowoodo.

"Now use **Psyshock!** " Once more. Braixen reached her wand out and beams of purple shot at Sudowoodo.

The Trainer swiped his arm. "Oh no you don't! Sudowoodo, **Slam!** "

The Rock-type brought its right arm around and waited as the beams continued their trajectory towards it. Sudowoodo, when close enough, slammed its bulbous fingers forward, making impact with the beams. The Psychic-type attack and Sudowoodo's Slam collided, reaching a stalemate. Some fragments of Psyshock bypassed it, streaming behind along with the dust that coursed behind the momentum. Sudowoodo fought hard to maintain its ground, but even when it did, the force still pushed it back a few inches. It looked to be struggling, until at last, Psyshock eased up, and Sudowoodo's arm retracted.

"Phew. That was too close!" The Trainer sighed.

Braixen landed in front of Vanessa, waiting patiently as her Trainer smiled. "We appreciate your praise. Your Sudowoodo's endurance is impressive."

"Even so, this is looking neck and neck. Do you really think you have what it takes to stand up to us?" The Trainer's insinuation was followed by Sudowoodo bending its body a little, taking its signature pose.

Vanessa full-heartedly accepted the challenge. "We shall see, won't we?" She reached out. "Braixen, **Fire Spin!** "

Braixen whirled her wand in a circular motion, creating an orb of fire at the tip and launched a streaming fire spiral at Sudowoodo.

The Trainer's eyes narrowed. _'If we get caught in that, we're done for. Time to go right down the middle.'_ He clutched his fist, jabbing forward once. "Sudowoodo, use **Wood Hammer!** "

Erza raised a brow. "Wood Hammer?"

Sudowoodo cried out as it brought its right arm back, a green aura manifesting into the shape of a tree's stump.

"Now! Like a bullet! Straight through the target!"

Sudowoodo reeled its body back and then jabbed forward, sending the green aura into an elongated log that reached out towards the Fire Spin. As told, the Wood Hammer's narrow stump pulsed straight through the middle of the swirling fire, making way for Braixen. The Grass-type attack moved quickly, much to Vanessa's shock. She watched in horror as Wood Hammer broke through the tip of the flames, colliding with Braixen's abdomen. The fox cried out as she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

Nic looked discerningly at the predicament. "That was a good call. He exploited Fire Spin's weak point and used it against Vanessa. That was a well-executed counter."

"This is looking most troublesome for Vanessa." Erza said.

Vanessa looked down at her Braixen, starting to grow worrisome. "Braixen, are you alright?"

The Trainer clutched his fist again. "Now for the counterattack, Sudowoodo! **Rock Tomb!** " His Sudowoodo did as told, and once again an outline encompassed it. The arms arose, and gray boulders manifested in the shape of a ring. Without hesitation, Sudowoodo swung its arm and hurled the rocks at Braixen.

To Braixen's own shock, she opened her eyes only to see the sunlight getting blocked by expanding shadows that jumped towards her. Before she had time to process it, she was hit with a heavy force and a mix of white and gray smoke swallowed her. The Fire-type cried out as she was enveloped in the attack.

Vanessa gasped, shocked beyond measure.

As the dust cleared, Braixen was wincing as her fur was dirty. All the rocks that slammed into her were gone, yet the significance was the blue aura that went down Braixen's body. She slipped a foot off to the side, gritting her teeth in anguish.

The Trainer reached out once more. "Use **Slam!** " Sudowoodo, upon the call, ran towards Braixen, hurrying to make sure to get the attack in. Its bulbous arm was brought back as it closed the gap.

In a frantic hurry, Vanessa called out to Braixen once more. "Braixen, quickly, **Fire Spin!** "

Braixen opened an eye and hurried to attack. Before she could raise her wand, however, Sudowoodo was already within range. It swung its right arm, slamming entirely into Braixen's face. The harsh impact to the face send Braixen backwards through the air, crying out in pain. The Fire Spin that started dissipated and time began to slow down as Nic and everyone shared collective gasps.

Vanessa looked on with surprise and shock as she watched Braixen slam into the ground with a thud, a silence befalling as Sudowoodo retracted its arm.

Braixen groaned in pain, barely able to stand. Her body winced profusely, barely able to listen to the likes of her mind. She sustained serious damage, and by no means was she going to handle something like that again.

"Braixen!" Vanessa shouted.

Nic looked at the scene with an uneased tension. "This is bad."

Erza nodded.

The Trainer still looked ready, unwilling to let his guard down. "Can it still battle?"

Vanessa squinted at the Trainer, acknowledging the fact that he was indeed powerful in his own right. She looked down at Braixen, seeing the Fire-type struggle to get up. As much as she disliked it, she didn't want to cause Braixen anymore harm. She was already in distress, and there was always too much.

"(We can still keep going!)" Braixen grunted.

Vanessa looked down at her Braixen, feeling Braixen's aura. "Braixen?"

Braixen struggled to stand, but with much trying, she managed to get to her knees, managing to put her paws down on the ground. "(We…we still fought worse than this. We had to deal with cataclysmic damage, and even though the stakes don't seem high, they are to us. Every battle we face, we can't lose. We have too much at stake.)" She started to get up, struggling but was successful to rise to her feet. "(If we want to meet our friends' faces again. We'll have to work harder, to battle harder! If we have to defeat everyone to get stronger, then that is what we will do…as long as we do it, together.)"

Vanessa looked down at Braixen, the aura she was reading being of a fiery determination. "Braixen…"

Braixen spread her legs apart and clutched the wand in her paw. She howled out, giving a loud battle cry. An odd but powerful energy began to surge through the Fire-type, her body giving off a bright blue light as an energy field encased her.

Nic and Erza went wide-eyed looking with shock at the spectacle forming.

The Trainer and his Sudowoodo also gasped. "What?"

Vanessa stared down at Braixen, seeing an energy field envelop her. She instantly felt a pressure change. She knew just by looking what was happening.

Braixen's whole body had begun to morph. As shocking as it seemed, the fox began to grow tall; much taller than Vanessa. The flame fur at the ears were also expanding, growing far larger than intended. The fur grew much more, covered not as a skirt, but as a robe.

Once fully grown, the light exploded, giving way to sparkles that showered down on the evolved form of Braixen, who opened her eyes with a revitalized passion. The evolved starter cried out, hollering towards the sky.

"I don't believe it!" The Trainer gasped.

Nic had also become shocked. "Braixen's underwent her final evolution!"

"Amazing." Erza gasped.

The evolved form glared ahead, her large sleeve prodding out a large stick-like wand. She grabbed hold and pointed the tip at Sudowoodo. "(Be ready for us!)" She challenged.

Vanessa stared ahead with a grin on her lips. "Delphox!" Curious, she pulled out her PokeDex, analyzing the evolved form of Braixen.

" **Delphox, the Fox Pokémon. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future.** "

Vanessa looked at the setting beside the hologram, getting info on her Delphox. She looked mildly shocked. "A new move as well…"

The Trainer recovered from his previous shock, giving a grin. "Well, I didn't see that coming. Congratulations on your Braixen evolving. But don't think you'll be getting any freebies from us!" He swiped his arm. " **Rock Slide,** go!"

Upon command, Sudowoodo enacted yet again, raising its arms and creating a widespread of ripples that went through the skies above. Rocks began to prod out, dropping one by one onto Delphox. The Fire/Psychic-type, however, looked up nonchalantly.

"Let's go, Delphox!" Vanessa called out. " **Psyshock!** "

Delphox's flame tip on the wand morphed, becoming a boiling orb of purple. She pointed it up at the falling rocks, unleashing blistering purple beams that pulsated with a powerful light. The Psychic-type attack soared up, meeting each rock and blasted straight through them entirely. Every rock was overpowered as purple flared in the atmosphere. Everyone covered up as the purple rays made winds fly everywhere.

Covering up, Nic gnarled his teeth. "That power!"

Unable to get a good view, the Trainer did not take the situation lightly. "Sudowoodo! Use the flare to your advantage! **Slam!** "

With the focus skyward, Sudowoodo ran up towards Delphox, bringing its arm back. Delphox, however, had larger ears, and she looked down to see Sudowoodo close in. However, all she did was stare quietly in anticipation.

Vanessa reached out, frowning in seriousness. "Let's go! Delphox, use **Mystical Fire!** "

Delphox's eyes glinted at the call of the attack. She whipped her wand's flame in action. As Sudowoodo closed in, the Imitation Pokémon went wide-eyed as a whole circle of fire was created from the wand.

"Oh no!" The Trainer gasped.

Delphox opened her mouth and unleashed a stream of fire from within the ring of flames. The blaze reached Sudowoodo when close enough, and Sudowoodo was unable to block successfully as the Fire-type move struck it in the chest. The Rock-type was bolted into the sky, the stream pushing him off the ground and soaring skyward.

"Sudowoodo!" The Trainer cried out.

Sudowoodo fell downwards as the flames dissipated. The Rock-type slammed back-first into the battlefield, the shock reaching its whole body as its eyes retained swirls. The battle had been decided.

Nic stepped forward to evaluate. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner! The victory goes to Vanessa!"

Vanessa smiled wide. "Delphox, that was amazing." She hurried on over, with Delphox turning aound to look down at her. Both smiled. "You pulled through. I can't be anymore grateful for what you did out there. You should be very proud as well."

Delphox's smile perked up. "(I am. Thank you, Vanessa.)"

As Vanessa held Delphox's face close to her, sharing smiles, Nic and Erza looked on, both pleasantly happy to see Vanessa's own growth as a Trainer.

"Vanessa's really gotten stronger." Erza acknowledged.

Nic looked on, saying nothing as he watched Vanessa rejoice in the win she achieved. What she and Delphox achieved. His smile softened as he even watched Vanessa win prize money and the Trainer sheepishly complimenting his sister and the shocking win. "Yeah, she is."

* * *

 **Tada! Here's a quick update for all you loyal folk! So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, which was Braixen's evolution and the new move. It may not be too much, but better short than nothing I suppose. I was having trouble deciding on who the opponent should've been, so I decided to go with Sudowoodo. I know they're not common, but I remember when I caught mine in Route 20, and the rate was super low as well. So there's a little footnote for you guys for those who got inspired to catch Sudowoodo!**

 **Also, today is the eclipse, and I'm set to see it! I updated this chapter just a little bit before it came to my area, so for those waiting to see it or have already seen it, it's a sight to behold…as long as you don't go blind that is. So review and thanks for reading! Happy 2017 solar eclipse!**


	10. Nic Pularis

I'm not someone who normally speaks for himself, though I guess that's a good thing, at least to me. Speaking of others deludes them from speaking about myself. You could ask me about friends or anything and maybe I'll include myself, but this is where philosophy hurts, and that's where simplicity breaks down.

I'm not someone who is good at speaking for myself. I only speak of me if related to me. "How many badges do you have?" "What kinds of Pokémon do you train?" "What music do you like?" All those kinds of questions direct to me because they involve _my_ insight. _My_ perspective. I could answer these questions, but rather than talk about them, I'd rather show. Actions speak stronger than words. You can yell, and you can whisper the answers, but in a fight, you can only vocalize so much until you're in a corner. Then what do you do? Certainly telling them your strength doesn't get you out of that situation. That's why if asked, I might answer…but don't expect me to give you the answer you want. You can't always get what you want. I know I didn't.

To be honest, I never wanted anything. I never _needed_ anything. I was never outspoken, nor could I be. People always would tell their children to try and go for a "normal" day or a "normal" life, but rather than go to school to learn these things, _my_ normal life up until my teens was being a caged animal.

At the time, I thought it was disgusting, but I didn't do anything. I was helpless. My sister was younger, and despite how she got everything, I ended up on the short end of the stick. Only up until a certain incident did I realize that my lack of empathy for the case was a fault I needed to accept. My parents went through a lot, and Giratina's damnation did a number that permanently scarred me for life, in more ways than one. But that certain incident led to experience, and thus gaining empathy, I came to understand through another's perspective. Not just in battle, but in motives. I learned to accept the hate, and in turn I could be grateful, because you can counter hate with hate as much as you can with love. Evil with evil. It never had to be an eternal battle of light and dark. Light and dark were aspects that represented good and bad, and to be honest, I couldn't care less. Call them what you want, but it's opinionated. It's biased. Am _I l_ light? Or am I dark?

There are people out there who hate me, so they may consider me darkness, but at the same time there are others who look up to me, like a light; their essence as a beacon. I once believed that I always had to be light, to try and always fight darkness with my power of representation…but then I realized that there was one thing I _could_ be that I _am_ : Both.

I am light, as I am dark. Life. Death. Purgatory. You can be a good guy and call me darkness, but does that mean I have to hate you? Because you're light and I'm darkness? You could be darkness and I could be light; it's the same thing. Turn the world on its axis and it's still round. Flip a pancake over and it's still flat. This is not just me anymore that I talk about. Light and darkness is _everyone_. We all have good, and we all have evil. But those internal struggles are what makes a person genuine, honest, as they are willing, and following through with what to believe in.

So maybe I hated my parents because I was almost killed by them, but I've learned to forgive and be proud for fighting hell to their last breaths. My sister was just as proud as I was. I could've hated them, but that would be deflection of my own heart. Deflection is what I was doing my time as a Trainer, a deflection from others.

It's not that I was very keen with socializing…it just never appealed to me. I didn't know how to communicate properly with others. It was like I was a child. You should've seen how I tried asking for directions in my first days. It was like asking for a dollar and instead getting 4 quarters. Different methods, same results. It all comes to a close, just like parts of our lives. Moving forward wasn't that easy. Saying goodbye to Vanessa for nearly 4 years. My need to be alone. My decisions since joining Fairy Tail. To Impure Underworld. To Erza.

When it came to Erza, it felt discomforting at first. I always liked being alone with my Pokémon, Human interaction wasn't much of my thing unless it was for supplies, healing, but mainly for battle. When I joined Fairy Tail, a part of me still resigns to the "sanity corner" when brawls get out. Cana joins too. Back then, I always played my heavy metal and let my headbanging do the talking. Just ignoring everything…an impossibility I came to accept.

Maybe I haven't solved all my problems. Maybe there are still flaws that are a part of me that need to be seen so that I can still grow, but if it's something I can empathize with that others can't, then that's their problem. If I'm selfish, then I'll ask why. What did I do? How can I fix it? Maybe I can't solve every problem that comes my way, just like there are some questions that don't need straight up answers. Perhaps some questions are best left unanswered. There are some places that man shouldn't dwell in that they're already in. Temptation is a powerful psychology that many give into. Do I give into temptation? That depends. Like I said about the dollar and quarters, what temptations are you speaking about? Battle? Lust? Things to keep me from getting a headache? Then yes, I am tempted. But those temptations are what you can call "active temptations".

Now what are these? Well it's something I thought of, and really I don't know if anything I say makes sense up to now, but positive and negative temptations are a prime. It's not that I _want_ to be tempted, but I _need_ to be. It's closure. It's passion. It's therapeutic. And it makes me feel healthy. That's active temptation.

But in question is one thing that I have that others want: Power.

I have power. I have skill. I have all these strengths that far outweigh weaknesses that I have overcome, and have sense made amends and work with now. I have the power of darkness now that doesn't consume me, and in turn accepts me. But people like the Council did not see that. They didn't see the skills, nor empathize like I do. They only saw power, and power of destruction. A destruction they wanted to weaponize, and thus karma did its toll and gave me a blessing, in light of Jellal, Erza, and my other half, Greninja.

And there are those beyond the forces of my world and Earthland that seek to destroy this power, because they fear it the most. Tartaros, sure, they feared me. They wanted me dead. But the one I'm talking about who loathed me to no end was Acnologia. Even as I train now to prepare for Acnologia, I can still feel his loathe and fear. As powerful as he was, that man of a dragon won't rest until he becomes hell for dragons and Pokémon alike. And to this I can empathize.

If there was someone stronger than me, I'd feel threatened. Not personally, unless they challenge me directly. But because their power may not benefit others. Does my power benefit _just_ me, or others? That's biased, even for me. I can't answer that one. That's for you to decide. I'm only one man after all. Risking a million lives against or for just one man isn't worth it. That's a threat to life itself.

I know there are a lot who are looking up to me perhaps as a beacon of life, and as such, hold expectations for me. I had a lot to do, but…to be honest, I'm asking forgiveness here…but I don't care. Judge me. Hate me. Love me. Put banners in your room and tingle whenever you see my face, but think about what _I'm_ doing and why I'm doing it. I don't give a damn about expectations, nor opinions of others. I'm no hero. I am no Champion. And I am most certainly no immortal! I am just something that we all are…a human being. Expectations are for those who hope too much, or maybe too much pride. I never took pride as a mage of Fairy Tail, that's Erza. I take pride as a Trainer, and I am proud of not what I did, but with whom I can share my accomplishments with: My Pokémon. We trained day and night not because we were wanting to be the strongest, no, no, no. We wanted to train because we _wanted_ to. We loved to. Just like we love each other. And in all that time, I never held much expectations except for just one. Just one expectation that I can say to everyone, who no matter how pompous, stubborn, prideful you are, but this goes out to those who are under these means of expectations…

Do your best. Don't hold back, and live the life _you_ want.

I am not sure if this is too much, especially since this is me after all, but figuring someone out makes one understand and empathize. I have my own justice, but that's another thing entirely. An I rather show that than speak about it. That's for you to decide. Just don't _expect_ me to do what _you_ want. I'm a rebel, and I'm a rebel that fights on.

And I can be happy knowing that there are those who fight alongside me. Because no one deserves to be alone…like I was.

* * *

 **Insane Dominator here! Just a little perspective chapter to show you all that I'm still kicking! I know it's been a year since I updated on this story, but I had a small amount of time today, and I thought getting Nic's perspective would be a change of pace. So I hope you enjoyed looking into Nic's head a bit!**


	11. Vanessa Pularis

People tend to judge others fairly easily, it's not uncommon by human nature. If you see something you don't like, do you just walk away from it, or you deal with it with a second thought? No matter how you see it, even you can be your own judge. Do I find myself judged by myself? Yes. And that judge claims me as guilty.

I prefer to be open-minded if possible. There's a lot of things I'd rather be that I am right now. I could be better, stronger, faster, a better person if I wasn't satisfied with who I am already. I'm certain a lot of people felt that way. I know by heart that my brother felt the exact same, perhaps the most. He wanted to be better than he was when we were kids. He judged himself guilty for not being strong enough for my sake, and I can say I envy that of him.

I'm guilty for myself because of what _was_ , not of what is now. I have since learned that those were my own sins, and my own devils. I was loved a lot my Mom and Dad, despite how annoying it can be. But I was given presents, affection, but through it all, was I truly happy? No, I wasn't. My brother did everything he could to stay by my side and make sure I got a harmless childhood. In a way, I succeeded, but at a cost. Having parents rebel against forces and your own brother leaving to be his own person really does a number on you. But I never hated him for that. No. I loved Nic very much. I looked up to him very much as what it meant to be strong. I wanted to be just as strong and proud.

Years went by, and I knew I had to be patient. Days. Weeks. Years. It all went by so fast, until finally I turned almost the same age and got my own Pokmon, after Magneton came back after repenting himself.

To be honest, until the Impure Underworld incident, things between us seemed strained. However, like demons, peace and understanding would come to pass. That's what happened overall. And Magneton – soon to be Magnezone – was. A symbol of what my brother and I were: slaves to our own demons that haunted us. It was torment, but through that came genuine strength that made me my own person.

I may not be that experienced as a Trainer as Nic is, but I know if I continued hard enough – for his and my sake – I could have my own strength, but the kind to move on and be my own Trainer. After all, I can't climb trees or fight the way he can.

I know I keep referring to my brother a lot, but the reason is clear. He's all I have. If I didn't have my brother, I'd have no family. I'd be nothing. There's Michael and Joanna sure, and I love them very much, but I wouldn't be motivated nor inspired like I am now if it wasn't for him. But I understand this is about me, and that's when I realized that at some point I had to be my own inspiration. And that's what I did.

Having a goal. Having an inspiration. Having a dream you wish for; someday, that all can happen if you work hard for it. But I also learned that if your dream doesn't come the way you want it, don't get discouraged. Now I'm not an improvisor like Nic, but I make do just fine. I'm not too picky about what happens to me in the future, just as long as I live, and survive. That's what every human must do.

I made expectations for myself that I could meet. I got badges, I got my own unique team. It all worked out really well. But as expected, I learned the hard way that expectations aren't always met. I almost died so many times; from Lysandre, to the Legendary Pokémon out to kill us, to arriving in Earthland…I wasn't prepared. I thought coping would work, but then I had to adapt.

I know this is all rather blunt, but the point I'm getting across here is that sometimes you can't always be prepared. And even if you're not, you can't judge yourself guilty. Adapt and survive, a trait I soon learned. And now I'm a decent mage, with my own magic, as well as my brother and I united, and Erza alongside us. She and I get along very well, although to be frank, a part of me is envious of her as well. She has strength that Nic turns to, as do I. And that drives me even more to work hard.

But do you ever get the feeling that no matter how hard you worked that it'll never be enough? That there's this big gap that you can't seem to close? It's like looking to one side and realizing how fat behind you are. That's how I felt at times. There was strength I couldn't have, and abilities that in the end I wasn't compatible with. I experimented with styles a lot in my many battles, and yet no matter what, it's never definite. My goals in life were simple when I became a Trainer: Get strong, be caring, and be a Trainer your only family can be proud of. And in the end I got all those…but, then I realized that when I came to Earthland, things were never the same in terms of goals. I had to change my priorities. Survive, because that's what had to be done. A lot more danger is on Earthland with many enemies after our guild, for reasons even we can't comprehend, but that's why we're doing this, getting stronger I mean. So my definite goal changed, to stop being proud, and be a Trainer _and_ Mage my peers can look up to.

Natsu. Gray. Lucy. Wendy…Sophie, my best friend that's on Earthland. She's my roommate, and no matter how annoying she is at waking me up with yelling my ear about Krookodile gnawing on furniture, or maybe out of lemons, she was my friend, and I have yet another reason to get strong.

I was selfish before because I only thought about my brother, but I soon gained new friends, a sister-like sister in Erza, a best friend in Sophie. All these people, who I can look to and count on…and that's where it came time to buck up.

More enemies are to come, but I've fought my own demons before, and if they want to challenge me, then so be it. I would like to battle graciously, and I will humbly accept. I have accepted my guilt for my own faults, and I hence laid them to rest. And for that, there is nothing to worry about. I can be happy with myself knowing that I've come this far in life, and I hope to continue doing so that that people can have me to look up to, to teach them to trust in not just more than one person their whole lives, but others, and themselves, as I have learned the hard way.

There's still a lot left to learn, and I'll experience it knowing that it'll help me survive longer and be more independent. I'm good enough already. Probably by the end of Kalos perhaps is when I'll feel adept, but I learned to not get too cocky. It's cost me a few battles and my first Gym Battle back when I started.

I may have started out helpless, but I grew to look up to and get strength lent to me, that became my own, and now I'll use to give to others who need it. It's a cycle, just like that of life. And like life, I'll live on, and give everyone a calm smile like my brother gave me.

It's time to be someone who _I_ can be proud of, and to be expected is nothing short of doing better each day, no matter what Hell drops before me. I'll face the Devil in his eye calmly, and I'll be willing to stand up for myself.

And that is something I will never be guilty of.

* * *

 **And this time, I chose to have Vanessa's head being picked at. I know it may or may not be all that easy to understand, but Vanessa has been looking up to Nic her whole life, and now knows that to open and look up to others and their strength, and in turn get her own strength so that they can look up to her and they can help each other. There's still a bit more, like how she's a lot calmer and relaxed over the timeskip, but that won't be much of an issue, that I can be sure of. It'll show soon enough. For now, review as usual! :)**


	12. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"And I think this is where it began." Nic stood at the one crossroad that turned into a 'Y' shape. One path lead to Parfum Palace, more accurately, the route that it takes to climb there. The other lead to the route with the Day-Care and the Battle Chateau. But before going there, a stroll through memory lane filled everyone's mind.

Erza looked ahead of the road to stare at the clean dirt road miles upward. "I see. And this is where you came from, Doublade?" She turned towards Doublade, who nodded in confirmation. "I see…how interesting."

Nic turned towards Vanessa. "Vanessa, did you ever take this route?"

The younger Pularis grinned. "Of course. To be honest, it was lovely. The palace gardens were so beautiful, too." She looked deeper into the shrubs dead ahead. "Although, what caught me off was how Venipede sprung out of nowhere."

"Pokémon ambush?" Erza gasped.

Nic nodded. "Yeah, I can remember a few. And I don't think it's just here. I think it's in a few other places in Kalos as well…so even on trails like these don't take it so leisurely until the battle starts." He mused.

Vanessa chuckled. "I don't suppose we can spare a few hours to stroll around the gardens perhaps?"

Nic turned away, his musing turning to a frown. "You and Erza can. Can't say that place and I…have a…" He rubbed his head, trying to think of what to say as he faced skywards. "Well…I don't exactly have a good history there."

"You don't?" Vanessa inquired. She looked at Doublade, who looked just as surprised. They faced Nic again, inquiry showing.

Erza stepped forward. "Did something happen there?" She had a pretty good idea that it seemed almost too obvious. Regardless, she allowed Nic to have his say as he turned back towards them.

"Well, here's the story. A few years back, there was an incident involving a Snorlax. Did you here anything about that, Vanessa?"

The younger Pularis put a hand to her chin. Her eyes remained squinted before they widened. "…wait, I remember that. That was on the news!" she gasped. "And I think I saw that. A wild Snorlax was blocking the wooden bridge up this route. The reports said you had to steal the Poke Flute to wake up Snorlax, but it went to court."

"Yeah, something like that."

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose, but grinned. "Honestly, Nic, you were a problem child even when you started. Who would've guessed?"

He smirked at her. "Yet you still love me. Besides…that incident's how I met my Kecleon."

Once more, Erza and Vanessa showed surprise. Doublade as well.

Nic turned away with a grin. "Yeah. Kecleon are only found on Route 6, and even then their chances of being found are slim. Not to mention their stealthy…but my Kecleon and I did enough of a number on Parfum Palace _before_ I captured her. Believe it or not, she was the one I chose to ready against Snorlax."

Vanessa and Erza looked at each other once more. They had heavy inquiry plastered. They wanted to ask some more, but they knew Nic would eventually tell. But still, maybe not. "So how did it go then?" Erza inquired.

"…it's too complicated to say." Nic turned back, glowing to reveal his Mind Form. "That said, I think it's better I showed you guys." He extended his hands, revealing cosmic energy that circulated into a reflective glass like when he showed his memories battling Diantha. This time, the view took them to another time, when Nic was still 15 and still traveling.

* * *

 _Cameras were rolling as the crowd of Camphrier Town was present. They all were standing anxiously behind a perimeter that the police had set up. Against better judgement, the head of the Parfum Palace wasn't allowed anywhere near the sight, so he was forced to watch in his mansion with his Furfrou, who strained incredulously to keep itself from whimpering too much. The townsfolk were all gathered in one spot while Nic had Frogadier and Charmander by his side ready if and when it gets going._

 _The karate man stepped up, holding the Poke Flute in front of the bridge where the huge Snorlax was snoring lazily. He looked back towards Nic. "Young man, are you sure about this?"_

 _Despite feeling his heart racing, Nic looked down towards Frogadier. He then looked at Charmander, both nodding. He faced the karate man with his sunglasses shimmering sun. "I wouldn't be here if I was. Are you ready?"_

 _The karate man nodded. "Yes. I shall play this Poke Flute that you went to great lengths for. I promise you that your efforts won't be in vain."_

" _I hope so…for all our sakes that is." Nic faced the snoozing Snorlax, noticing how large it was. He steeled himself with balled fists and swallowed another lump before finally taking a deep breath. He was ready._

 _Looking around, Frogadier was in question. "(What's wrong?)" Charmander inquired. "(You look kinda spacey there.)"_

" _(Huh? O-oh, sorry.)" he apologized. "(It's just that we haven't seen that Kecleon from the other day.)"_

 _Charmander looked around next. "(Yeah, now that you mention it…where'd she go? Back to the route you think?)"_

" _(I don't know. She helped us out a lot back there…)" Frogadier looked disappointed. "(Well, I hope she's okay.)"_

" _(Yeah, me too.)" Charmander faced forward. "(But it looks like we gotta worry about ourselves right now. You ready?)"_

 _Frogadier set aside his worries and bent his knees. "(Just say the word!)"_

 _Nic looked down at his Pokémon to see they were set. He faced forward and steeled himself as well. "Okay…play it!"_

 _The karate man did as asked and took a large breath before expelling a musical tune into the Poke Flute. The melody he started playing was very loud and melodic to where all the patrons watching were growing quiet and watched what would happen. The melody went forward, soon reaching the Snorlax._

 _At first it looked like the Snorlax's ears twitched. A second after they moved, the claws began to twitch as well. It wasn't long before the closed eyes of the beats began to turn slightly up. Hearing the full melody, the Snorlax suddenly arose, shaking its head and raised its arms intimidatingly. Those in the audience stepped back while Nic and his Pokémon held their ground at the half-ton beast in their way._

" _It's awake!" a reporter exclaimed. "I repeat live, the Snorlax that was asleep has been awaken!"_

 _The karate man faced Nic as Snorlax's hefty stomps made way over. "Okay kid, you're on!" He jumped away, allowing Nic the full floor._

" _Right!"_

 _The Snorlax glared down at his foes that awoke him from his peaceful slumber. Both Frogadier and Charmander grunted as they braced themselves against the super-sized beast. When he was ready, Snorlax took another step closer, raising a claw to attack._

" _Okay, let's go!" Nic shouted. "Frogadier, use-!"_

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

 _Before Nic could finish the command, a set of white streaks raked across Snorlax's face. The Normal-type grunted and forced itself away to recoil. The ground shuddered as it backed off._

" _What…?" Nic was caught surprised by that sudden strike. "What was that? Charmander?" He looked down towards Charmander, who looked just as confused._

" _(Don't look at me.)" he defended._

 _Nic's brow furrowed as he tried to think of something. When he looked forward, he saw Snorlax grunting, but there was something in front of it that he could barely see. "Wait…" his eyes squinted. "Don't tell me…"_

 _The Snorlax angrily looked down, staring at something coming into view. Fading in, a green chameleon creature showed itself, looking up with a solemn blink._

" _It is! Kecleon!" Nic snapped._

" _(What? Kecleon?)" Frogadier and Charmander looked with surprise._

 _Kecleon looked back at them, slowly – and creepily – tilting her head. "(…I salute you.)" she said in a monotone voice._

 _The phrase left both give the Normal-type a bead of sweat. "(Uh…thanks, I guess…)" Charmander responded._

 _Kecleon looked back at Nic now, the two meeting eyes for a moment's notice. "Kecleon…" He was brought out of his thoughts when the thumping of Snorlax came to light. He saw behind Kecleon, Snorlax raised a claw to strike. "Behind you!"_

 _Kecleon didn't face Snorlax as she instead faded yet again. With the target gone, Snorlax was left confused as he instead looked around confused. Turning left and right, he couldn't make heads or tails, until a foot stepped on his stomach and a holler echoed. The next instance, a foot kicked it across the face, via_ _ **Feint Attack**_ _. Once again, Snorlax rebuffed while Kecleon reappeared in front of Nic._

" _Kecleon…" Nic was dumbfounded at the display Kecleon was showing. Kecleon once again looked back, tilting her head very slowly. It was creepy, and she locked eyes with Nic yet again. It was like he got the message. His fists balled yet again. 'Kecleon…' His brow furrowed in determination. "Okay then. You wanna battle with me?"_

 _Kecleon slowly nodded. "(With extra garnish please.)" The Color Swap Pokemon was brought to attention as Snorlax came to attack yet again. She faced forward, slouching._

 _Nic looked down at Frogadier and Charmander, who were also at a loss for what to think or say. Nic looked back to see Kecleon staring up – tilted of course – but she nevertheless looked ready. Even if wasn't visible. Nic nodded. "Well okay then. You're on."_

 _Frogadier and Charmander had expectant faces on them, but they backed off. They were gonna let Kecleon aid in this fight._

 _Snorlax grunted before it chose attack again. This time, its tongue went far out via_ _ **Lick**_ _, but Nic was ready._

" _Alright Kecleon,_ _ **Scratch!**_ _" He commanded. Kecleon pulled her arm back and raked at the incoming tongue, knocking it away. It even made Snorlax retract it as the tongue ached some._

" _(Gushie…)" she muttered._

" _Kecleon, disappear!" Nic shouted. Kecleon did as told and began vanishing once more._

 _Snorlax looked around yet again, but it wasn't getting much anywhere. It stared in one direction, but instead it chose to curl up, via_ _ **Defense Curl.**_ _A red aura enveloped its body, increasing its Defense._

' _This is gonna be tough. We have to siphon off more energy somehow.' Nic tried thinking again, more accurately of Kecleon's moves. He then came up with one. "Kecleon, use_ _ **Bind!**_ _"_

" _(Sqeezie! Yay!)" Still invisible, a long tongue shot from the visible mouth. The longue tongue wrapped around one of Snorlax's ears, giving it an annoyed ache._

 _Snorlax let go of its attack and began shaking. Kecleon lost her footing and became visible as she was yanked around like a keychain while Snorlax struggled._

" _Kecleon!" Nic worried._

" _(Weeeee~!)" Kecleon bounced up and around while Snorlax strained. She looked more amused than terrified. "(Bouncy, bouncy!)"_

 _Taken back by Kecleon's amusement, Nic shook his head and gave a command. "Uh…use_ _ **Scratch!**_ _" Kecleon whirled around the ear and came in for a swinging graze across the face. The Snorlax roared again as the sharp claws got him once again. With the tongue on like a bungee chord, Kecleon kept using_ _ **Scratch**_ _, scraping and causing pain anywhere she found room. The Snorlax grunted before it finally fell over, thudding painfully._

 _Kecleon let go of her_ _ **Bind**_ _and jumped back in front, looking so casual. "Nice job, Kecleon-!" Nic was cut off when he saw the Snorlax reach for something it held. It carried a Sitrus Berry, which it popped into its mouth. "A Sitrus Berry?"_

 _Kecleon tilted her head. "(Snack time?)" She was suddenly struck by Snorlax's_ _ **Tackle**_ _, which sent the chameleon soaring. She yelled out before thudding hard onto her side._

" _Kecleon!" Nic snapped. He looked back up at Snorlax, who seemed angrier than before. 'I didn't think wild Pokémon carried berries. This is bad. We gotta do something, and fast!' He faced Kecleon again, who strained incredulously to get up. "Kecleon, can you keep going?" Kecleon gave him a dizzy nod. "Okay then."_

 _Snorlax let out an annoyed roar before it began to attack again. It slowly charged ahead, leaving thumping steps. But as it was coming forward, Kecleon's head tilted when it saw the feet thump. She personally had an idea._

" _(Oh! Timber!)" she told Nic. "(Timber! Timber!)"_

 _Nic furrowed his brow. "What is it, Kecleon?" He looked back at Snorlax, who was closing the gap. He looked back at Kecleon, who was pointing at his lower body. He didn't realize it until just now. '…wait, could that be it…? Maybe we need to…' Taking action, Nic reached forward. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Kecleon,_ _ **Bind**_ _the one foot!_ _ **'**_

 _Kecleon reeled her head back before expelling her long tongue yet again. This time it shot at the right foot, which clung to it like gum. As Snorlax charged next, Kecleon looked back at Nic, in which he pointed to the side._

" _Go!"_

 _Nodding, Kecleon vanished, leaving only a tongue trail to scuttle away. Snorlax continued its path, but as it swat, it struck only dust. Kecleon remained invisible as the tongue became a wire that tightened. The Snorlax suddenly felt its weight being shifted. The one leg up was yanked a little, but enough to throw it off balance. The humongous Pokémon let out a cry as the land shuddered when it fell onto its stomach, thudding painfully._

' _No time for rest! Gotta strike while the iron is hot!' Nic clutched his fist. "Now,_ _ **Feint Attack!**_ _"_

 _As the_ _ **Bind**_ _squeezed around Snorlax's foot, it felt some ache, but really it was the invisible Kecleon bungee jumping in sideways, pulling herself in to stamp a foot on Snorlax's face yet again. Snorlax groaned in slight pain once more._

" _ **Fury Swipes!**_ _" Nic commanded next._

 _Kecleon's short but sharp claws glowed and she pulled them back. "(Rinse, repeat!)" She slashed at the face again, leaving a weak trail. She slashed again, over, and over, while Snorlax was trying to get up. "(And…clean!)" With one final swipe across, Snorlax growled as the fifth strike of the attack made it wince._

 _The gargantuan Pokémon arose again, letting out a roar before it attacked again. It looked dumbly at them, but a bright red aura enveloped it, via_ _ **Amnesia**_ _._

" _Kecleon, disappear again!" Nic's next command was simple, enough for Kecleon to follow. She vanished again, with her tongue still visible and giving an annoyed squeeze. "Reel yourself in and_ _ **Scratch!**_ _"_

 _Like a chord once more, she pulled herself into Snorlax's lower-half. However, this was a bad move._

 _Suddenly, Snorlax returned the charge with_ _ **Tackle**_ _. The weight and power overpowered Kecleon, sending her flying back and fell to her side. Yet the tongue still held on._

" _Kecleon!" Nic exclaimed. He looked up, Snorlax bringing itself to yet another_ _ **Lick**_ _. As the mouth opened, he looked down again, seeing Kecleon straining again. She was battered, and looked like she was gonna fall to her knees. 'Crap. We gotta finish this. We can't take another attack like that. We gotta trip it again!' With a plan in mind, Nic looked down at Kecleon as she wobbled up. "Kecleon, can you hear me?"_

 _Kecleon blinked. "(Testing, 3, 2, 1.)"_

" _Do you think you can use_ _ **Bind**_ _while running around Snorlax?" He saw his Kecleon look ahead, silent for a moment as her tongue held on still. It slowly tilted. A bead of sweat poured on Nic. "Uh…I guess that's a maybe…let's give it a shot! Go!"_

" _(Ring around the rosie!)" Kecleon immediately took running in one way. She circled around Snorlax, who was too clumsy to move. She swerved to another angle and began to go around Snorlax's feet. She held on as her_ _ **Bind**_ _squeezed tighter, and once the last of her tongue was used up, she stopped in place and gave one big yank._

 _With that small but effective yank, the wild Snorlax lost its balance yet again. This time, time slowed down as the Pokémon let out a roar, looking shocked as it fell like a tower onto its back. The land thudded beneath, and it laid there processing its attacker._

" _Use its belly to jump!"_

 _Kecleon undid her long sticky tongue and shut her mouth. She took a jump and landed on the fatty belly. Like a trampoline, she let soared skywards with enough momentum._

 _As Snorlax looked up, it was unable to process the small green creature above that was tilting its head at him._

" _Alright Kecleon…_ _ **Feint Attack!**_ _" Nic roared._

 _Kecleon turned invisible again. "(And…)" As she descended, she had her feet first as she fell from so high. She came down with herself revealed at the last second. "(BONZAI~!)"_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Time slowed down once Kecleon's feet crashed into Snorlax's face head on. The crash made Snorlax's body lurch in pain before a loud gag came from its throat. The huge creature was in suspense while Kecleon bounced off to the side. She landed on her bum with a thud, making her cringe weakly._

 _Snorlax looked in pain by the critical hit received. As it tried to recover, it ultimately stayed still and fell limp, its eyes showing spirals. The battle was finally won._

 _Nic gave a relieving sigh. "Oh, good grief."_

 _Kecleon plopped to her back. "(Pooped.)"_

 _The townsfolk gathered around and cheered as the Snorlax was finally taken down. Cameras were taking snapshots of Nic as he looked tired from the critical thinking. With cheers all going around, even Frogadier and Charmander looked happy as they stepped forward, appeased looks showing._

 _As they all cheered, Nic looked at Kecleon. The Normal-type tiredly laid on the ground and moved her head, blinking slowly at Nic, who smiled happily._

…

 _Hours later, as the sky radiated bright orange, the news spread quickly. People at Camphrier Town were grateful, and passage was safe once the Snorlax woke up and hurriedly made way for the mountains afar. The threat gone, that left Nic to exit Camphrier Town, with the Kecleon having also been healed._

" _How are you feeling, Kecleon?" Nic asked. "Better?"_

 _Kecleon tilted her head. "(Glasses are clean.)" she said in a monotone. Once more, Frogadier and Charmander looked at each other in question. That had to mean yes._

" _I'm glad." Nic smiled. "You really helped us out the past few days. I can't begin to say how thankful I am for you." Out of joy, Kecleon opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. It reached up and began flicking ticklishly in Nic's face. "H-hey now! I get it! C'mon!" he chuckled._

 _Charmander chuckled. "(She's strange.)"_

" _(Yeah…but she's not bad at all.)" Frogadier admired. "(Then again, aren't we all strange?)"_

" _(Heh, yeah.)" He faced Kecleon. "(Thank you again.)" This time, Kecleon wiggled her tongue in his face. He recoiled in sway. "(O-okay! I get it! You can stop now!)"_

 _Kecleon immediately recoiled the tongue…and then back again at Charmander. As he began to grow annoyed, she immediately retracted and tilted her head. Charmander just had to facepalm. She looked at Frogadier, the two smiling before Kecleon stuck her tongue and wiggled it. Frogadier tried to persevere through it, though he felt unsound at first, too._

 _As weird as it was, Nic watched Kecleon mingle with Frogadier and Charmander. As she went back and forth and vanished about, messing with them, his smile only served to increase. He crouched down in front of Kecleon, who reappeared again._

" _Kecleon…can I ask you something?"_

 _Kecleon tilted her head again. "(I don't have a toaster.)"_

"… _how would you like to come with us." He saw how Kecleon's face went upright. "You're a very sweet Pokémon, and you handled that Snorlax thanks to your tongue and invisibility. Honestly we weren't sure what we'd do…but I like that. So what about it?"_

 _Kecleon's lips parted as she looked at Nic with her whole world just shattered. She looked at Frogadier and Charmander, seeing them nod and smile. She looked back at Nic, and then them. Him, then them. His happened so many times in rapid succession until finally she broke down. She was a statue as her entire complexion paled, most likely from shock._

" _(…uh, are you okay?)" Charmander worried._

 _Suddenly color burst from Kecleon as her tongue wrapped up both Frogadier and Charmander. She pulled herself in and gave them a big hug. "(YAY! THIS PEAPOD NO LONGER HAS ONE PEA!)" she cheered happily._

 _Despite her outburst and her weirdness, Charmander and Frogadier both accepted her. They appreciated her, and now they have a new friend…and sister. They embraced her, while Nic smiled warmly._

" _Kecleon…welcome home."_

* * *

Nic smiled happily as the memory faded in his hands. "That's how it all started. I gotta tell you, it was a long day for all of us." He faced the tree beside them. "Isn't that right, Kecleon?"

From the tree branch above, a figure slowly faded in. Kecleon revealed herself…upside-down with her toe claws gripping the bark. She tilted her head at Nic, blinking and smiling.

"Never a dull moment, that's for sure." Nic's statement was moved to Kecleon's sticky tongue reaching and sticking to his cheek. She pulled herself towards him and clung to his shoulder. Nic chuckled meekly. "Yeah, I'm happy to have met you, too."

Vanessa and Erza looked at Nic mingling with Kecleon in front of them. This little mental excursion was captivating to where it left both to smile warmly.

Kecleon jumped off Nic and he looked down at her. "Alright, ready for a little sparring?"

Kecleon tilted her head. "(Oven heating up…)"

As Nic readied, Erza suddenly grabbed his hand. He could himself getting dragged away so suddenly. "Woah, hey! What the-?! Erza!"

"Come on, Nic…it's time to see where Doublade and Kecleon came to be." She insisted softly, turning back towards him. "Nothing like a little look wouldn't hurt now, would it?"

Nic was caught off guard by Erza's insistence at first, but the way she smile made it look like she was moved by his passion. Vanessa trolleyed along, and though it wasn't his forte, Nic managed a grin. "…a little bit wouldn't hurt."

As the group went towards Route 6 and the detour of memory lane, Doublade and Kecleon looked at each other. Doublade blinked, while Kecleon's head tilted another way. Doublade turned and followed along, leaving Kecleon alone for a moment.

The Normal-type stared ahead, watching Nic getting dragged by his heels. Even though his face was uneasy, that same heart learned to accept her quirkiness, and her way of interpreting. She grinned again, her head upright as she walked behind.

* * *

 **Thought I'd dwell on a quick update before I dive into** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **again. I chose to make this revolve around Nic and Kecleon, and how their own ways of interpreting at first went. Compared to their beginning when it wasn't that easy, now it's like second-nature that Nic knows what Kecleon says, as do the other Pokémon she grew up with. Make no mistake, she's smart…she just interprets differently.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	13. Figures

Staring at yourself would certainly be a strange thing to see, let alone do. In this case with Nic, this was speaking volumes, and not just how much water filled the pond.

Nic stood still for so long that he could've been mistaken for a statue. His posture was upright, his stance was lean, and more importantly, he was shirtless. Despite it being around mid to late January in the Kalos region, the southwestern expanse they were in provide enough warmth for them to get by. Stopping for a break from traveling and training, Nic found himself glued towards the pond's surface. If one didn't know any better, they'd think he was trying to set the water on fire…not that he hasn't already tried that.

"How long as he been like this?" Erza stalked Vanessa from nearby the tree line. The redhead had just returned from a supply run with groceries to last for two days while Vanessa kept an eye on Nic.

"Not sure. It's been some time." Vanessa voiced.

They continued to watch Nic stare down at the water. Their focus slipped towards the shallow calm where there were Poliwag barely seen beneath the surface. They were minding their own business, as if Nic was but a common object.

"Is he really alright? I'm starting to get worried."

"No idea. Your guess may be as good as mine."

"I know Nic usually tends to himself well enough." Erza's brow furrowed in discomfort. "But this behavior is very disturbing."

Vanessa activated her magic. Her aura sensory picked up on Nic's sense of curiosity and slight annoyance; a mixture that both doesn't resonate with his character too commonly. "He's not asleep, I can start with that." She whispered to Erza. "But he seems distracted by something."

"By what, exactly?" Erza asked, a hint of demand in her tone.

"I can't tell. I read auras, not minds."

Erza shot a look back at Nic's head. He's been postured like that for a while. She wouldn't have guessed he'd be this conscious or held up about something. He's not normally like this contemplative, not like her anyway…at least that's what Vanessa could say. Habits rub off on other people it seems.

"He couldn't be meditating standing up, could he?" Vanessa pondered.

The longer Erza looked, the more anxious she was getting. Finally unable to take it, the impatient knight moved out of the tree line and towards Nic.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked.

Erza ignored Vanessa's complaints and walked up to Nic. Even wearing armor, the metallic clanging of some parts were barely audible. She stared at the back of Nic's neck as he was still focused on the water, more accurately his own reflection. With hands to her hips, she spoke ever so casually.

"Nic?"

As if a switch short-circuited, Nic's reflexes kicked in and he shifted into his Splash Form, turning into water that dipped into the pond. Erza recoiled from the startled reaction as she peered at the pond.

His head molding back from liquid molecules, Nic looked back at Erza. "E-Erza." He stammered. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I know." She replied.

Calming down, Nic's body regathered to solid matter as he walked out of the pond and reverted back to himself, completely dry. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to have mistaken you asleep." She deadpanned.

Nic raised a brow. Behind his head, a bead of sweat was seen. _'That long, huh? Wait, how long was I out here for?'_

"I came back with the groceries we had on the list. We've stockpiled on enough Super and Hyper Potions, and we should have enough to find a place to stay for the night."

"Alright, we can work with that." Nic walked passed Erza to retain a lead. "We should be able to get a few good spars in today before supper, and I'd rather _work_ for my appetite. So let's get on with it."

Nic went about his way back into the woods, passing his sister. As he went along, he could feel an odd chill from behind that caused him to quicken his pace a little. The two women kept their glances on Nic's back, as if trying to dissect his back with their pupils. They wanted to know more, but rather chose to dismiss it for now and get to training. They wanna eat, they gotta earn it.

* * *

Explosions went off spontaneously throughout the woods, causing any flying Pokémon to take to the skies while what appeared to be a battle went on.

A closer examination showed Vanessa moving her arm cloaked in teal in a long arch. Teal eruptions went off in a long arch that followed her hand towards Krookodile. Before they could reach him, the Intimidation Pokémon burrowed into the ground using **Dig** to escape. The explosions simmered, but that didn't settle with Vanessa as she crossed her arms with teal hands shimmering.

" **Nugatory Burst!** "

A teal pillar of aura erupted in front of her where Krookodile's hole was. The Pokémon's screams of pain were barely audible through the blast wave that shot him out of his hole and into the air. The teal diminished, leaving dust to layer the clearing where Krookodile landed on all fours.

"Krookodile, are you alright?" Vanessa asked.

Krookodile shook his head and slouched back up. "(Yeah, I'm fine.)" he grunted. "(But that's cheating!)"

Unable to speak Pokémon, Vanessa read his aura to sense his displeasure. "Well that's a relief then." She took a deep exhale. "This precisely why we're training. Try to tunnel quicker before the opponent can react to you. Ready?" She reached out again, activating her aura.

Krookodile positioned to strike on command.

From the distance, more sounds of explosions went off as the sounds of breaking earth followed. And from what it appears to be, it might be that way for some time.

* * *

Erza's Holy Hammer came down with crushing force against Doublade's twin blades. The Steel/Ghost-type's **Fury Cutter** was already maxed out thanks to the No Guard Ability allowing endless precise blows. Finding no position for her Adamantine Armor's defenses, Erza decided to focus on offense against the twin might.

And once again, the PokeDex entry of Doublade proves to keep her on her toes.

Even as a skilled swordswoman, Erza found her parries when moving on from the Holy Hammer towards other armors with varied sword to be challenging. Each parry chipped at swords as Doublade's kinesis and telepathic link made them a simultaneous force that Erza had to overcome. She couldn't get strong if she couldn't get a sync on her own Pokémon. Though a Trainer now she also had to be trained. One of the more respectable ways of keeping your Pokémon's obedience is proving yourself. This was just that.

Doublade's **Fury Cutter** spun like a flurry of light beams at Erza. In response, Erza requipped both the Black Wing and Purgatory weapons and crossed them at the last second. Their combined explosive force created a break in both attacks. Seconds went by until both combatants' standoff resulted in the earth beneath them outlining in white shred marks before rock and soil sliced out of place like cake. The two glared at each other until at last both relented.

They stood a good distance away from each other, and Erza was panting lightly. Doublade was also seemingly exhausted, indicated by the stains on her swords.

"You're improving quickly." Erza complimented. "That's good, very well done."

Doublade sheathed her two swords. "(Thank you.)"

Erza relaxed and requipped her weapons away, their little training on break now. She looked back at Doublade with a knowing look. _'At least this was a better result than yesterday.'_ She recalled yesterday's event's with less displeasure, which resulted in cuts that she was still recovering from. _'I may not know that much yet, but I know this much…these Pokémon, they can evolve, and they can develop equally as fast.'_ She felt her determination rise further with her resolve. _'I have to get to the bottom of this, whatever it takes.'_

"(Erza!)"

Hearing a loud chirp above, Erza turned skywards to find her Fletchinder sailing overhead. "Fletchinder." She called. "Did you find him yet?"

Fletchinder pointed a wing northward. "(That way!)"

Erza glanced at the direction where it led towards the deeper ends of the woods, specifically to where it went towards cliffs. There, even from the distance, she could see flames roaring into massive wakes that broke into the sky. She knew it had to be Charizard. The question was if Nic was there.

Flashes of Nic half-naked like yesterday popped into her mind. While she found them deeply attractive, the concern from his disposition earlier left her with concern on the mind. Deciding her path, she strode off, heading towards intended trouble.

* * *

The landscape was completely changed. Even from the high air where ears popped from pressure, Charizard's attacks left the cliffs and valleys changed. Massive fractions were obliterated either from his broiling fire or split clean in two from his **Dragon Claw**.

The Flame Pokémon let out an undistinguished roar as Nic was on the opposite side, clad in a cross between his Dragon and Flying Form. Draconic wings with a bright blue membrane flapped, causing shockwaves to rise higher due to the high-pressured flames Charizard exuded.

Both labored in their breaths. They been at this for about three hours. Fair enough for them, but they chose to a ceasefire.

"Alright, nice job." Nic complimented. "How you feeling, Charizard?"

Charizard smirked, holding up a fist. "(Better now that I'm warmed up.)"

Nic smirked back. Albeit with how own thrill. "Yeah, same here. Thought my sweat was getting cold for a while." He mused.

A twinkle from below the trees was what grabbed their attention. Nic and Charizard shifted their attention when sword shot up like spikes at them. With quick reflexes, both created **Dragon Claw** and bypassed the swords. They retained slashed positions as they glanced behind, seeing how they reduced the swords to chipped ends. The shrapnel started to sprinkle down on them, but Nic transformed his flying half into his Iron Form, making all the bright blue on his body turn to silver and tainted gray. Using his iron and metallic powers, he turned the shards into a liquified metal that he gathered into his palms. He crushed the liquid, allowing it to be absorbed into the iron particles into his body.

Charizard glanced down. "(Who was that?)"

Nic glanced down, seeing something familiar. "I think I can take a guess."

There, glaring up at her boyfriend, Erza Scarlet was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor…and she looked mildly pissed for some reason. For some reason, this kind of fume was fixed on Nic, and that's something that even he wasn't prepared for.

"(What's she doing here?)" Charizard asked.

"I don't know." He looked deeper into her eyes, seeing intent. "But I don't like looks of it." He pulled out a Poke Ball. "Better take a break away from this."

Charizard returned to his Poke Ball, allowing the two to find solitude.

Nic descended towards the ground, where Erza requipped back to normal. Nic also reverted to himself, the two finally meeting eye to eye.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Nic asked.

Erza didn't respond, serving to increase tensions. Nic decided to go again.

"Does this…have to do with Vanessa?" Once again, Erza was giving him a glare, one that's been getting under Nic's skin. "Look, no offense, but…you're starting to freak me out."

Erza looked away sheepishly. "Now you know how _I_ feel." She said beneath her breath.

Catching the faintest wisps of her words, Nic raised a higher brow. "What?"

Erza turned back, giving Nic a straight answer. "Why aren't you running?" she bluntly asked.

Nic internally recoiled.

"You always do some form of exercise at least twice a day, especially in the mornings. You normally go on a long run once a day to help with keeping your endurance up. Then you'd spend some time sparring before moving onto your moves. And occasionally you'd be doing some meditation as well. No matter what any of these sorts are performed, you put your physicality at a priority."

Nic's cringed again. He was impressed that Erza paid this much attention to him, but he was equally as disturbed as well. But he knew where this was leading towards.

"But for the past two days, you've been doing nothing but transformations and working on polishing your Pokémon. And while it's not in my place to say, I do have an opinion about it. So Nic…is something wrong with yourself that you're not telling me?"

Nic blinked once, then twice, until he started rubbing the back of his head. "Well…not exactly."

"I knew it!" Erza accused. She instantly rushed for his side. "Please Nic, tell me."

"Woah, hey! W-what's all this straightforward here?" Nic leaned back to try and get some space. _'Though…then again, she's always straightforward…but this is just…'_

"It has something to do with you spacing out again?" she gave him a discerning glare. "If you're feeling something's wrong, then you can tell me."

"I know that. But could I get some space please?"

Erza leaned closer, doing the exact opposite of Nic's request. "Then answer my question."

Nic's left eye twitched. Even his own patience is being bested here. _'Is she this worked up about me?!'_ Finding no alternative than to get it out of the way, Nic sidestepped. "Alright, alright. You win." He looked down discerningly. "The truth is, I _have_ been away from physical stuff for a while."

Erza irritably sighed. "I knew that already."

"But it's for another reason." What Nic said, intrigued Erza. Her demeanor started to settle. "Listen, please don't laugh at me for this but…"

Erza's lips parted. She wondered what reason it was. Hopefully a logical one.

"It's just…I've been worried I've been getting to broad in my body lately."

All of the tension Erza had then completely flatlined. She almost felt like a fool for questioning, but Nic pressed on.

"I thought my shoulders were getting too broad for my liking, so I was wondering if I should be cutting back on my bodily workouts a little. I'm not sure what kind of physique you'd want, but I'd hate to be the kind that leaves you…upset." Nic's face was a slight pink, groaning angrily. "Geez…"

Erza cheeks puffed with a smile. Asif unable to hold it in, she started laughing.

"H-hey! I told you not to laugh, didn't I?!" Nic blurted. "What's with you? You alright?"

Erza muffled her laughing fit and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's nothing. I just didn't mistake you for the vanity type is all."

Despite his embarrassment, Nic smiled. "Yeah, me neither." He looked at Erza, specifically her on luscious figure. "I mean…I don't mean any offense to you for saying this, but…I really like your red hair that long. It just suits you."

Erza looked away, softly smiling. "Thank you." For a moment, she thought about the Tower of Heaven and her imprisonment. Her hair was so short back then since the guards kept cutting it. She even remembered how Simon liked it short…but that was back then. Subconsciously, she found herself fondling her long locks. "I like it this way, too."

"Sorry for the trouble." Nic apologized.

Erza smiled lovingly at him. "No, it's alright. It's my fault." She walked closer, close enough to where their noses almost touched – and being the same height meant a lot. "Nic…" She draped her arms around his back, holding him. "Listen, you don't have to worry. Your body is just the way I like it."

"But…" Nic was cut off by Erza continuing.

"And as far as figures go, you don't need to bulk up or down. If I'm being rather honest, I find deeply muscular rather unappealing." Erza chuckled. "Great, now _I'm_ speaking of vanity."

Nic chuckled lightly. "Yeah, guess you have a point." He looked away sheepishly. "I don't really see myself with a build like Elfman or Laxus. That's a bit much for me."

Erza and Nic fell silent at the two names mentioned. It's been some time since Fairy Tail had disbanded and left them to their own. But even so, they couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet when thinking about what the others could be doing right now. Hopefully they're still alive.

With a smirk, Erza began to feel Nic's body a little tighter. True to what she intended, Nic's built beneath his clothing isn't disappointing at all. It's all compressed muscle. And when she noticed his upper-half earlier, it wasn't ripped, as some would put it. Being 20-years-old, Nic had a very nice tone and well-worked body. And who knows? Maybe it might be slightly muscular in the next few years. Though she wouldn't lie to herself when she would prefer his condition right now – rather, always.

In a show of affection, she kissed him on the lips. When she was satisfied, she pulled away, though she still had her breasts and thick, slender legs laced to Nic's frame. "Don't worry. I love you just the way you are. Stay like this."

Nic smiled softly at Erza. He felt a little more confident than before. In hindsight he couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being for worrying so much. Erza was very confident in her voluptuous curvy figure, a trait Nic could admire. And then some.

"So, you wanna race now?" Nic asked.

Without a skip in beat, Erza requipped into her Flight armor and took a runner's pose. "As if you need to ask."

The two took to breakneck speeds, smiles on their faces as they raced throughout the day.

* * *

 **Surprise! Sorry for not updating for months, I've been focusing on my more prominent stories. But now that I'm taking a small step away from** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **, maybe I can get a few more drabbles here and there.**

 **As always, comments/reviews are appreciated! Thanks guys!**


End file.
